Dolor y Paternidad: El susurro entre las Rosas
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: Tras la muerte de Jumbiie, Shinigami sama le entregó su cargo a Kid para que él asumiera en su totalidad como el nuevo Shinigami. Lo comprometió y casó con el fin de que superara la tragedia y junto a su prometida hacerse cargo de Shibusen y formar una familia. Pero...él lo vio en sus ojos, la tenacidad, seriedad y firmeza. No había duda. No iba a poder detenerla. La tormenta venía
1. Prólogo

**Hola :D**

 **Con este capítulo iniciamos la segunda temporada de 'Dolor y Paternidad, el susurro entre las rosas'**

 **Espero les guste**

 _ ***Soul Eater no me pertenece**_

 _ **Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _DOLOR Y PATERNIDAD: EL SUSURRO ENTRE LAS ROSAS_

* * *

Con sus finos zapatos de charol, tocó el suelo de Death City. Caminaba por la ciudad con la miraba baja para que nadie se fijara de su existencia. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas. Un sombrero del mismo color para cubrir su mirada y una pequeña maleta que sostenía con su mano derecha.

Se detuvo fuera de un local de electrodomésticos y televisoras. Éstas estaban encendidas para cautivar más aún al público, dando las noticias al día sobre la tétrica ciudad. Ella miró las imágenes y escuchó con claridad.

 _-Hoy, Lunes 6 de Agosto, como es de costumbre, Shinigmi sama y su familia realizaron su paseo por las calles de Death City, saludando a los trabajadores y presentes que estaban de espectadores..._

Los televisores mostraban escenas gradabas por la prensa que los esperaban desde bien temprano. Podía verse a Shinigami sama, que antes de asumir su cargo como el gran shinigami era conocido comúnmente por Kid, una mujer que caminaba a su lado, de cabellos negros y de elegante peinado, con un vestuario bastante formal que a todas luces podía verse que se trataba de una dama y unos tres pequeños niños que caminaban un poco más adelante que ellos. Iban vestidos semi formales y caminaban apresurados, pues disfrutaban de los paseos en familia.

Los televisores mostraban la escena de la familia llegando a una plaza en donde Shinigami sama con su pareja se sentaban en una de las bancas mientras que los niños jugaban en el parque.

 _-...Y nuevamente el paseo familiar finaliza en el parque. Ahora podemos ver como Shinigami sama se retira del lugar para ejercer sus labores en Shibusen. Sin duda esta familia son un ejemplo a seguir. Entre otras noticias...-_

Shinigami sama se levantó de la banca y la mujer que lo acompañaba también lo hizo. Él se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y luego se dirigió a sus hijos. Se agachó para ponerse a la altura de ellos y los abrazó. Luego de eso emprendió vuelo y se dirigió a Shibusen.

Después de eso, cambiaron el tema para hablar sobre el clima en la semana. La niña siguió caminando por el centro de la ciudad con la mirada baja, sosteniendo su maleta con ambas manos. Caminó hasta llegar a una plaza en donde vio a niños jugar y correr en ella. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se sentó en una banca para descansar. De repente, una pelota rodó hacia donde estaba ella y se detuvo en sus pies. Ella se levantó y tomó la pelota con sus manos. Vio como unos tres pequeños niños de cabelleras peculiares se acercaron a ella para pedírsela.

-¿Es de ustedes la pelota?- les preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Así es.-Contestó uno de los niños.

El mayor de los tres se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa a mis hermanos, no saben patear bien la pelota.-Le habló formal, a lo que a la niña le causó gracia.

-No se preocupen. Está todo bien.- Ella les devolvió la pelota y los niños gustosos la recibieron.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntarles algo a los niños cuando una mujer de la alta sociedad se les acerca.

-¿Niños, sucede algo?- Era la mujer que vio en la televisión y ellos eran los niños. Ella ya lo sabía.

Ella miró el semblante serio y de disgusto de la mujer. La miraba asombrada y tragó saliva. La miró con determinación esta vez: Era una mujer joven, ni se acercaba a los treinta. Su piel era de color blanca, como si viviera por el maquillaje y la base, pero no era así, esa era su piel. Sus labios perfectamente delineados y de color negro. Era alta y delgada, de buena figura y aspecto. Sus ojos eran profundos y de color gris. Su cabello era de color negro que, a pesar de llevarlo tomado, podía apreciarse que era largo hasta la cintura y liso. Por aros llevaba colgando unas calaveras y en una de sus manos, un anillo que indicaba que estaba casada. Pero ella no era una señorita tal cual, su anillo tenía la calavera característica de la ciudad y en su cabello podía apreciarse tres franjas blancas que rodeaban por completo su cabeza. _Ella era una shinigami._

La niña tomó su maleta rápidamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La mujer la vio de reojo para luego mirarla completamente.

-¿Mis hijos te estaban molestando?-le preguntó.

-N-no. Solo conversábamos.- Bajó la mirada para que su sombrero le tapara la mitad de su rostro. Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se retiró rápidamente por donde llegó.

-Uhm, que niña más extraña.-Dijo.

Los tres niños miraron cómo se marchaba aquella niña y luego miraron a su madre.

-Bueno, niños, son las diez y media de la mañana. Debemos volver a casa.- Ordenó mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca. Uno de lo niños hizo puchero.

-¿No podemos quedarnos a jugar un ratito más, mami?

-¿Quieres ser un hijo desobediente?-Retó la mujer, a lo que el pequeño bajó la mirada apenado.

-Tienes que hacerle caso a nuestra madre, Luzbel.- Dijo el mayor con los brazos cruzados y en tono de molestia.

-Gracias, Azael. Por lo menos uno de mis hijos que me haga caso.- Dijo la madre en tono de reproche a su hijo menor para que aprendiera de su hermano mayor.

Después de eso, la madre shinigami se llevó a sus tres hijos a casa, mientras que detrás de un árbol, la misma niña los miraba marcharse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba haciendo algo de calor. Miró hacia ambos lados y se percató que no había nadie cerca de ella. Se quitó el sombrero y lo utilizó como abanico para echarse viento en la cara. Al quitárselo pudo notarse su cabello: delicado y fino, largo hasta la cintura y de color rosa pastel. Pero lo que ocultaba, unos que otros mechones blancos, que completos formarían unas tres perfectas franjas blancas.

* * *

 **Y así concluye el prólogo** **:D corto pero es únicamente debido a que es prólogo. Ya sus capítulos serán normales.**

 **Quizá queden como ¡WTFF! pero ya entenderán n.n ya al siguiente capítulo estará en tiempo real e iremos paso a paso owo**

 **Déjame tu comentario para saber qué piensas :)**

 **Y sin más, Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**

 _ **LyTha Shinigami...**_


	2. El nuevo Shinigami sama

**Hola :D**

 **aquí comienza la segunda parte de Dolor y Paternidad n.n**

 **Aclararé inmediatamente el transcurso de este capítulo, por si no lo logran entender. En este episodio explicaré lo acontecido tras la muerte de Jumbiie. Irán avanzando así hasta pasar algunos años :)**

 **Espero les guste n.n**

 _ ***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

 _ ***Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _DEATH THE KID, EL NUEVO SHINIGAMI SAMA_

* * *

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Jumbiie. Kid llevaba la cuenta exacta de cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Lo peor, sentía que nuevamente estaba por los suelos. Había vuelto a caer al estado del que tanto le costó salir tras la muerte de Crona. En esa ocasión tardó años en recomponerse y estimaba que podría volver a ocurrir.

Visitaba todas las semanas su lápida, dejándole rosas, flores y peluches. Tenía bien decorado sus alrededores, no dejaba que las rosas se marchitaran, se preocupaba personalmente de ello.

-El otro día noté que floreció esta bella rosa en mi jardín, Jumbiie.-Le habló mientras se sentó en el césped. -Con mucho cuidado la saqué de raíz y voy a plantarla aquí para que dé más de estas rosas.- Mientras hacía una pequeña excavación, añadió.-Ya verás que en un tiempo, habrán muchas rosas a tu alrededor.

Y no se equivocó. Transcurrieron seis meses y se podía ver los brotes bien cuidados que se asomaban por todo el contorno.

En Shibusen, Kid ya no rendía lo suficiente para mantener bien la administración. Por el momento difícil que estaba viviendo, lo había descuidado. Kid pasaba encerrado en la mansión. Shinigami sama tenía doble trabajo puesto que tampoco contaba con su participación para las misiones complejas. Se estaba dando cuenta que estaba perdiendo por completo a su hijo, peor, al futuro Dios de la muerte de la generación.

Cuando murió Crona, Shinigami sama permitió a Kid sobrellevar la pena como él quiso, quitándole las responsabilidades para que pudiera recomponerse. Pero ahora no podía hacer lo mismo. Esta vez tenía que actuar por el bien de su hijo y de Shibusen. Ya no había tiempo que perder.

Una mañana, Shinigami sama citó a Kid a la Death Room por una reunión importante. Kid se negó en un inicio pero su padre insistió con sus deberes de shinigami a lo que no tuvo más remedio que asistir. Se vistió formal, como era de costumbre, pero aún así nada le quitaba o le cubría la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Hijo, quiero presentarte a Annette.- Shinigami sama le presentó a una joven de su misma edad aproximadamente. Una señorita alta y delgada, de ojos grises y cabellos negros. Lo llevaba liso y suelto, hasta la altura de la cintura. Y, así como Kid, tenía tres franjas incompletas en su cabello. Kid intentó poner la mejor cara y la saludó cordialmente.-Ella es la chica shinigami que te hablé el otro día, ¿lo recuerdas?

En la misma habitación, había otro shinigami mayor. Era el padre de Annette que estaba parado junto a su hija.

-Un gusto conocerlo, shinigami san.- Saludó Kid.- Me imagino que esta visita ha de ser importante, si ha venido usted personalmente con su hija.

Shinigami san asintió con la cabeza y con su semblante serio, mientras que su hija mantenía la mirada fija y sin expresión.

-Bien, hijo. Me imagino que sabes que la señorita Annette es la única mujer shinigami que existe.-Kid miró a su padre y asintió, algo confundido.- Bueno, estuve meses intentando de convencer a shinigami san hasta que por fin accedió y decidieron viajar hasta acá.

-¿Convencer de qué?- Preguntó Kid.

-Comprometerlos.- Completó shinigami san.

A Kid se le aceleró el corazón y abrió los ojos de la impresión, acto que no pudo disimular.

-Padre...no sé si esté preparado para el matrimonio.- mencionó Kid. En esos momentos sintió ganas de esconderse detrás de su padre.

-Death the Kid-habló shinigami san.- tienes veintitrés años y a esa edad ya deberías haber asumido el cargo de Shinigami sama, incluso ya deberías haberte convertido en un shinigami completo.

Shinigami san era un shinigami duro y franco para hablar. Él es un shinigami muy respetado entre los suyos y su presencia ahí no era para perder el tiempo. Hace veintidós años atrás, cuando shinigami san decidió tener descendencia, se sacó un fragmento de su alma para crear un nuevo shinigami, sin embargo y por casualidad, éste le salió una niña, siendo así el único caso en la actualidad de los shinigamis, por ende, Annette es la única mujer shinigami que existe. La historia de shinigami san y de su fragmento de alma mujer llegó a los oídos de todos los shinigamis del mundo y se llegó a la conclusión de que de Annette dependía la procreación de más shinigamis mujer. Es por eso que desde que era una niña, a su padre le llegaban propuestas de compromiso de otras familias respetadas de shinigamis.

Ya no se utilizaba el método del compromiso entre shinigamis ya que ellos no necesitan de una pareja para procrearse, ellos lo hacen sacándose un fragmento de sus almas para crear una nueva vida. Sin embargo se pensaba que Annette podría engendrar más shinigamis mujeres y sí aumentar la población de ellas y volver al mismo sistema que tienen los humanos.

Ahora Annette tiene veintidós años y los jóvenes shinigamis se la peleaban para desposarla. Shinigami san aceptó la solicitud de Shinigami sama porque él era, de todos los shinigamis respetados, el más grande y el que dirigía al mundo y comprometer a su hija con su hijo, sería darle una condición de vida mayor a la que de por sí ya tenía. Era asegurarle la vida, como la señora de Shinigami sama.

Por lo mismo, su visita no era para menos y la razón de su enfado era que Kid no se tomaba en serio la situación.

-Será por el bien de los dos.-Mencionó shinigami sama.- Kid, deberías sentirte afortunado por la preciosura de mujer que tendrás a tu lado~-Le alentó, señalando a Annette, que estaba haciendo el papel de ridícula en ese momento.-Además, serás el único shinigami que tendrá el honor de comprometerse y casarse con un ser de nuestra misma especie~

Kid sonrió apenado, él no quería todos esos honores ni tampoco se sentía afortunado como decía su padre.

Shinigami sama respiró y volvió a hablar.

-Kid kun, de todas maneras no tienes opción. Esta es una decisión que ya está tomada.-Concluyó sin más.

* * *

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Yo? ¿Casarme?- Kid caminaba de un lado a otro enfurecido, esta vez soltando todo lo que en esa reunión, por respeto, tuvo que guardarse.

-No te pongas así, Kid kun. Te hará bien la compañía de una mujer.- Shinigami sama le guiñó el ojo a Kid mientras le ofrecía una taza de café, a lo que él ni la recibió.

-Padre, esa chica ni me gusta.- Lo dijo con todas sus letras y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-No tienen que gustarse ahora, tienen tiempo para eso. Toda una vida para hacerlo~-A Kid no le pareció gracioso y mantuvo su mirada dura, impenetrable.

-Kid kun- Shinigami sama dejó su taza de café en la mesa y esta vez le habló serio-ponte en mi lugar. Ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarte. No puedes seguir así. Tienes que superarlo de una vez y, si crees que voy a permitirte tirar tu vida y tu futuro a la basura, estás completamente equivocado.

-Padre...

-No se discutirá más el tema, hijo. Te casarás con Annette y a su vez, asumirás como shinigami sama y te convertirás en un shinigami completo, como debe ser.

* * *

El matrimonio de Death The Kid y Annette fue presenciado por toda Death City, el consejo de Shinigamis y alrededores. Los amigos de Kid estaban en primera fila, por petición de él y lograron ver lo que Soul y BlackStar apostaban cuando asistían a Shibusen.

-Ahora sí, BlackStar, deberás pagar y cumplir con la apuesta. He ganado.-Le dijo relajado sentado en la silla, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Joder, Soul-reclamó- ¿Cómo podría imaginarme que Shinigami sama lo comprometería?-Buscó alguna razón o excusa para liberarse.

-Ex shinigami sama, querrás decir.-Le corrigió Maka, haciéndolos callar y mirar como Kid asumía el cargo.- Recuerden que junto con su boda, Kid asumirá como el nuevo shinigami sama y se convertirá en un shinigami completo.

-¿Te crees muy lista?

-Tú no cambias, BlackStar.

Y tal como lo dijo Maka, Shinigami sama entregó su poder y con ello, Kid se convirtió en un Shinigami fuerte, sus tres líneas bordearon como luces su cabeza y se completaron. Fue cubierto por una capa negra que caía hasta el suelo mientras que sentía como ese poder recorría su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Death The Kid se había convertido en un Shinigami completo, se había convertido en el nuevo Shinigami sama.

Annette también recibió el poder de su padre y se convirtió en un shinigami completo. Sus tres franjas también se completaron y sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

-Que lindo es presenciar como dos shinigamis jóvenes se convierten en shinigamis completos.- Dijo Maka al borde del llanto, alegre y orgullosa de su amigo.

-No te emociones tanto, Maka. Esto es solo el inicio.

Spirit, quien era el que daba el discurso, alzó la voz fuertemente, exigiendo respeto, y habló.

-¡Les presento al nuevo Shinigami sama!

Kid dio un paso más cerca de su nueva esposa y le tomó la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha, saludó a su Death City, a lo que le respondieron con gritos de gozo, festejo y alegría. Se venía otra era, otra manera de gobernar, pero la ciudad y el mundo entero depositaba su total confianza en el nuevo shinigami. No había duda que Kid lo haría muy bien.

* * *

Kid sumió como shinigami sama, pero su padre, el anterior Shinigami, se mantenía en Shinusen, por petición de Kid. Siempre necesitaría algún consejo y quería tener la disponibilidad segura de que él estaría ahí.

El anterior Shinigami sama era conocido ahora comúnmente por shinigami san. Los estudiantes y las nuevas generaciones le guardaban respeto y admiración. La Death Room era la nueva oficina de Kid y en el espejo veía fugazmente al mundo entero, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. Annette vivía con él de la mansión Death. Se tomaron el tiempo de conocerse mejor y resultó que para Kid, la chica era agradable. Contaba con ella para todo tipo de situaciones, ella era una buena compañera.

Para Annette, Kid fue como un choque a su realidad. De pequeña siempre supo que tendría que casarse porque su misión en la vida era tener hijos porque se depositaba la confianza en que ella traería a la vida a más mujeres shinigamis. Pero si le hubieran preguntado, eso no era lo que ella quería para su vida. Ni siquiera quería casarse. Annette quería ser un técnico. Asistir a la academia y derrotar a los kishin que se atrevieran a causar desastres y corromper el orden. Ella quería luchar contra ellos y quedarse con sus almas. El solo hecho de pensar que tenía que casarse y someterse a un matrimonio, hacía que se disgustara y se preguntara con qué tipo de desagradable shinigami tendría que pasar el resto de su miserable vida. Para el día de su boda, ella solo cumplió con lo que tenia que hacer. fingió una sonrisa y felicidad que todo espectador le compró. Pensar después que la noche la pasaría en otra mansión, en otra habitación que no era la suya y con una persona que acababa de conocer, la estremecía. _¿Qué me hará hacer?_

Pero nada fue como ella se lo imaginó. Kid la respetó. Por primera vez en su vida alguien respetaba sus decisiones. Cuando terminó la celebridad y anocheció, Kid la llevó a la mansión donde compartirían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Él cargó sus maletas y las dejó en el sofá. Annette caminaba lento, con sus brazos cruzados, mirando todo a su alrededor con un gesto de pocos amigos. Kid la miró de reojo y se preguntó si aquella chica sonreía de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, Annette, esta es mi casa. Es tuya también ahora asique siéntete libre de recorrerla y de hacer lo que quieras.-Kid le habló amable y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para ver si ella le respondía de la misma manera. Pero ella solo se dispuso a pestañear.

 _¿Siempre es así de amable? ¿quiere algo? ¿qué quiere de mi?_

Annette analizaba el comportamiento de Kid: tan correcto y formal. Aparte, en ningún momento se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para invadir su espacio personal, o siquiera el aire que respiraba. Él tomaba sus distancias. Ni siquiera había sentido su tacto en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Annette caminó y se acercó al ventanal, volteó y observó rápidamente el espacio. Kid miraba todos sus gestos y trataba de por lo menos entablar una conversación con ella.

-¿Te gusta, Annette?

Annette volvió a observar y le respondió sin ninguna expresión.

-Sí. Es amplio y cómodo. Es perfecto para tener a nuestros hijos.

Kid se incomodó un poco con su comentario. Ella sabía perfectamente el por qué la casaban, él lo sabía también, el consejo de shinigamis esperaban ansiosos a que tuvieran hijos. Pero, ¿qué buscaba ella con su comentario? ¿se le estaba insinuando? ¿es posible que una persona que nunca sonríe, pueda insinuarse? ¿o será que ella insinúa sin expresión?

Pero todo iba más allá que una insinuación. Ella quería ver su reacción. Si tal vez, después de su comentario, él dejaría la formalidad de lado y se tiraría encima de ella como un lobo hambriento, como si todo ese rato él hubiera estado fingiendo su amabilidad. pero no fue así. Él seguía manteniendo las distancias.

-Bueno, creo que sí.- Le respondió sin más. Kid vio la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las once de la noche y se preguntó si tal vez ella estaba cansada por todo el movimiento del día.-Vaya, es tarde. Me imagino que debes estar cansada.-Annette bajó la mirada al suelo.- Subiré las maletas para que te instales en la habitación.

Kid abrió la puerta e invitó a Annette entrar. Dio sus pasos con algo de temor. Observó la habitación: era limpia y ordenada, la cama no tenía ninguna imperfección en las mantas, todo estaba en su lugar.

Kid le mostró el closet y una cómoda para que pudiera organizar y ordenar sus prendas en ella.

-Puedes usar los dos enteros si quieres. No hay problema.-Trató de ser gentil.

-Gracias.

Annette sacó de sus maletas lo esencial para pasar la noche. Ella era tan fría que Kid no sabía qué debía pasar esa noche. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si ella quería pasar la noche con él.

-Me daré una ducha y me pondré la ropa para dormir. Mientras tú puedes acomodarte, si quieres.-Annette asintió y Kid entró al baño de la habitación.

Annette ordenó un poco sus cosas y se desvistió. Cubrió su cuerpo únicamente con una bata de encaje de color negro y se posicionó en la cama.

Kid salió del baño con el cabello algo mojado y con su ropa de dormir puesta. Cerró la puerta del baño y cuando volteó, se encontró con Annette recostada encima de la cama, que llevaba solo una bata abierta, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo completamente. Kid dejó caer la toalla al suelo por la impresión y se quedó inmóvil. Ella tenía la misma expresión de siempre.

-¿Por qué...estás así?- le preguntó mirándola solo a los ojos, e intentaba no desviar la mirada de ahí.

-Debemos tener hijos, Death the Kid, el consejo quiere que tengamos hijos. Es mejor no hacerlos esperar.

Esta vez Kid recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos, la miró de pies a cabeza, acción que Annette notó completamente. Luego de mirarla, caminó rápidamente hacia ella, lo que hizo que ella diera un pequeño salto de miedo y, cuando lo tenía a unos centímetros de ella, cuando tenía sus ojos ámbares chocando con los suyos, cuando logró sentir su respiración, él agarró cada extremo de su bata con sus manos y los juntó, tapando su cuerpo desnudo y, mientras ataba la bata, ella miró su acción sin entender. Nunca antes había aguantado tanto la respiración. Y cuando terminó el nudo, levantó la cabeza para mirar su rostro de avergonzada y le aclaró con seriedad.

-Asi no, Annette. No de esta manera.-Después de eso, Kid se enderezó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.-Para tu comodidad, dormiré en otra habitación.

-Pero...por qué-Annette no podía creerlo. Aquello lo dijo en suspiros. Kid volteó para mirarla desde la puerta y le respondió.

-Aparte, con esa bata luces bastante asimétrica.- Abrió la puerta y desde afuera finalizó.- Buenas noches, Annette. Que descanses.

Cuando Kid cerró la puerta, Annette miró el nudo perfecto de su bata y se abrazó, quedando en postura fetal. Se sentía aliviada, por primera vez no cumplió con los protocolos de lo que es casarse por compromiso. Por primera vez, sintió que no debía seguir al pie de la letra lo que estaba escrito para ella. Finalmente se cubrió con las sabanas y se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Annette despertó con los golpes en la puerta desde afuera. Kid entró con una bandeja con el desayuno y la dejó en la cama, a un lado de Annette.

-Buenos días, Annette. Te traje el desayuno.

Ella no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, de sostener su mirada. Se sentía bastante avergonzada por lo de la noche anterior. Esa mañana, Kid le aclaró a Annette que no iba a tocarle ni un solo pelo. Que la respetaría, que se tomarían todo el tiempo del mundo en conocerse y aprender de ellos. Aunque a ella le parecía bien la idea, no estaba segura si fuese lo correcto.

-Pero Death the Kid-objetó- el consejo quiere que tengamos hijos, que formemos una familia.

Kid apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella y por primera vez, sintió su tacto.

-Ellos nos casaron, Annette, sin importarles mucho lo que nosotros queríamos o sentíamos.-Kid miró a los ojos a su esposa y ésta hizo lo mismo.-Éste es nuestro matrimonio ahora y las cosas serán como nosotros queramos. Será a nuestro modo.

Annette agachó la cabeza y dejó caer un suspiro de alivio y entre susurros musitó:

-Gracias, Death the Kid...

Kid se levantó de la cama y antes de retirarse le dijo:

-Llámame Kid, solo Kid.

Annette levantó el rostro y lo miró.

-De acuerdo, Kid...

* * *

 **Y así finaliza el primer capítulo :D**

 **Les hablé a fondo y describí a Annette para que pudieran entenderla y comprender sus actos y lo que sentía ella en su posición. Para que no fuera un personaje corriente ahí flotando en la historia.**

 **También podemos ver a Kid haciendo el esfuerzo de construir un buen ambiente de convivencia con Annette, mostrando que a pesar de estar pasando por una pena gigante, está intentando reconstruir su vida**

 **:) espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para ver si les gusta.**

 **Nos vemos en el prox capítulo :D**

 _ **LyTha Shinigami...**_


	3. Bienvenido

**Hola :D aquí el capítulo 2**

 **Espero les guste n.n**

 _ ***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

 _ ***Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _BIENVENIDO_

* * *

Pasaron unos meses y Kid se desempeñaba bien en su trabajo. Se notaban cambios en la ciudad, formas de administrar, convivencia, respeto y por sobretodo, más orden. Kid no lo hacía para nada mal. Annette lo ayudaba con la administración del Shibusen, entre otras tareas de shinigamis.

La relación con su esposa iba mejorando, ya tenían más confianza entre ellos, ella ya le sonreía, salían de paseo constantemente por la ciudad y hasta ya compartían el mismo dormitorio. Kid se veía un ser más seguro, más repuesto. Ya no se notaba en su rostro y en sus expresiones la pena que albergaba hace un tiempo atrás. Pero eso no quiere decir que ya no la tenía. Kid guardaba en su memoria lindos recuerdos y momentos que pasó junto a Jumbiie, intentaba rescatar lo positivo y no lo negativo, que, al momento de recordarla, no sintiera dolor ni culpabilidad sino tranquilidad.

Él seguía visitando el lecho de Jumbiie, lo mantenía limpio y adornado. La rosas que había plantado ya se habían esparcido en su totalidad. Cada vez que él iba, lo encontraba tal cual lo había dejado en su visita anterior, como si solo fuese él quien fuera a dejarle flores. No se cuestionaba que Stein y Marie no fueran al cementerio, de hecho, le encontraba más sentido que no fueran a visitar la tumba de su nieta. Si para él fue difícil perder a Crona y luego a su hija, no se imaginaba el dolor que sentían ellos al perder a su única hija y después a su nieta.

Transcurrieron otros meses más y la gente de Death City y alrededores se encontraban alegres, festejaban las buenas noticias. Mientras tanto, Kid se encontraba con Marie y Stein, despidiéndose.

-¿Dinamarca?- Preguntó Kid, algo curioso.

-Así es, nos iremos con Stein de vacaciones a Dinamarca.-Le habló emocionada Marie. A Kid le pareció extraño y lo expresó con su rostro, fue un acción bastante expresiva. Marie intentó explicarle.-Kid, con Stein nunca hemos salido de vacaciones y pensamos que nos hará bien salir y despejarnos un poco.-Kid se sintió un torpe por no haberlo visto de ese modo.

-Tienen toda la razón. Disfruten su viaje y tómense el tiempo que quieran.-Les alentó Kid.

-Muchas gracias, Kid. Solo serán unas semanas. No es mucho.-Le sonrió Marie.

-Además, queremos volver para ver el nacimiento de tu hijo, Kid.-Le habló Stein con su pulgar en alto. Kid sonrió de alegría.

-Que emoción, Kid kun!-saltó Marie- estoy segura que serás un buen padre.- Le alentó.

-Muchas gracias a ambos.

Esa misma tarde, Stein y Marie se dirigieron a la ciudad más cercana y tomaron su vuelo rumbo a Dinamarca. Mientras, Kid y Annette caminaban por los pasillos de Shibusen, eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la tarde y ya no quedaban estudiantes rondando por ahí. Annette caminaba con ambas manos en su enorme barriga, acariciándose mientras que Kid caminaba junto a ella y con una de sus manos en la espalda de Annette, como guiando sus pasos.

Se encontraron con Maka en el pasillo, quien iba saliendo de la Death Room puesto a que nadie le abrió la puerta.

-¡Kid!-Le habló eufórica.

-Hola Maka, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Maka se acercó a los dos y le respondió mirando la barriga de Annette.

-Estaba buscándote para ofrecerme para alguna misión, pero eso ya no importa ¡mira esa barrigota tan grande que tienes!-Le dijo Maka con su mano a unos pocos centímetros de tocarla. Annette rió por su reacción.-¿puedo tocarla?

-Claro.

Maka se acercó un poco más y puso ambas manos encima la barriga.

-Está a punto de reventar ya.-aclaró Maka-¿Cuánto te queda?

-Bueno, aproximadamente, unas dos semanas. Pero yo creo que nacerá mucho antes. ya está posicionándose.-Le respondió sacando sus cálculos.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Maka apoyando esta vez su oreja para saber si podía escuchar algo.-¿Y qué esperan que sea?-preguntó animosa.

\- Para mi realmente eso es lo de menos.-Repondió Kid.-Pero Anne quiere que sea niña.

-Entiendo. Bueno chicos, les deseo lo mejor!-Les alentó Maka. Luego miró a Kid y le dijo con orgullo.-Te mereces esta felicidad y mucho más.

Kid solo sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Una semana después, Annette se encontraba en labor de parto en el hospital de la ciudad. Ya se había informado a Death City que estaba por nacer el esperado bebé de los dioses de la muerte. Kid esperaba fuera de la sala, paciente y acompañado de sus amigos.

-Que emoción!-dijo Tsubaki-espero que sea una niña.-fantaseó.

-No lo sé.-Pensó Soul-Si es niño, podríamos enseñarle a encestar.-Dijo mirando a BlackStar.

-Es una buena idea!- respondió él.-Le enseñaremos a ser un niño normal, no como Kid.

Soul rio ante su comentario a lo que Tsubaki los hizo callar. Mientras, Kid se mantenía tranquilo y sereno esperando por las noticias, sacó una fotografía del bolsillo de adentro de su cacheta y la estiró para poder verla mejor: era una fotografía de Jumbiie sonriendo. Maka, que estaba sentada al lado de él, miró también la fotografía y sonrió. Llevó sus manos a las de Kid y éste volteó a mirarla con duda. No obtuvo ninguna palabra de su amiga, solo una sonrisa que hizo que se sintiera mejor. Posterior a eso, dobló la foto y la guardó. Luego, la puerta de la sala se abrió y el doctor salió de ésta, a lo que todos se pusieron de pie en un segundo.

* * *

Marie y Stein se encontraban en Dinamarca. Habían llegado hace unos días, el vuelo fue largo. Se hospedaban en un modesto hotel que se ubicaba en la zona central de la capital. Iban caminando por la ciudad modernizada, camino hacia el mejor hospital de la zona. Estaba equipada con la mejor tecnología avanzada para una mejor atención y de calidad. Los médicos y enfermeros estaban bien especializados en el rubro y atendían a los pacientes con la mejor disposición.

Mientras Marie hablaba con las chicas de la recepción, Stein se apartó un poco de ella y recibió un llamado.

-Muchas gracias.-Se despidió Marie de la recepcionista con una sonrisa. Se dirigió a Stein y le dijo-Podemos subir.

Stein colgó la llamada y miró a Marie.

-Nació el bebé de Kid y Annette.

-¿En serio?-saltó ella por la impresión.-Se adelantó.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué es?-Preguntó curiosa.-¿Es niña o niño?

Stein guardó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y le respondió.

-Es un varón.

* * *

-¿Puedo cargarlo?-preguntó Maka emocionada al ver al pequeño envuelto en una manta de colores oscuros, durmiendo en los brazos de Annette.

-No le pases el bebé a esta loca.-Dijo Soul apuntando a Maka.

-Seré cuidadosa.-Dijo haciendo puchero.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Annette algo desconfiada pero aliviada de que la tortura había terminado.

Maka sostuvo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo miró detenidamente.

-Es igual a ti, Kid.- dijo ella en conclusión.

Los demás asintieron porque compartían el mismo pensamiento. El pequeño tenía la piel pálida, cabellos negros y los mismos ojos de Kid.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a shinigami san. Todos los presentes voltearon y saludaron.

-Oh~ están todos aquí. Creo que llegué muy tarde.

Shinigami se acercó y Maka le mostró a su nieto.

-Que ternura~-exclamó alegre.-Se parece mucho a ti, Kid, cuando eras un pequeño bebé~

Los presentes se rieron por el comentario, lo que provocó que Kid se avergonzara un poco.

-No hace falta, padre.

Maka le entregó al bebé a Annette y ésta lo cargó en sus brazos. El movimiento hizo que el bebé abriera los ojos y pestañeara un par de veces. Aquello le pareció adorable para los demás.

-Awww~-dijeron todos.

-¿Y cómo se llamará el nuevo asimétrico?-preguntó BlackStar haciendo burlas.

-Decidimos llamarlo Azael.-Respondió Annette con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Desde que llegó al hospital, se han analizado varias mejoras en la paciente en comparación al estado en que llegó. Ha evolucionado bien a los tratamientos, su cuerpo no rechaza los medicamentos. Según los resultados, podría mejorarse, pero de todas maneras la mantenemos en observación y cuidados intensivos.- explicó la doctora.

Stein y marie seguían a la doctora por los pasillos de aquel hospital, hasta que ella se detuvo frente a una puerta. La doctora volteó y habló.

-Es aquí. Aquí está.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche y Maka y los demás ya se habían retirado del hospital. Kid estaba acompañando a Annette, sentado al lado de ella, ambos viendo a Azael dormir.

-¿Te sucede algo?-le preguntó Kid a su esposa. Él comprendía sus gestos de tristeza.

Annette se acomodó un poco y respondió.

-De verdad esperaba a una niña.

Kid acarició su frente y terminó su recorrido en su cabello.

-Un niño no está nada de mal. Además, sabes perfectamente lo difícil que es para los shinigamis tener niñas por hijos.

Annette soltó un suspiro y le comentó.

-Lo sé, Kid, pero no me vas a negar que toda la ciudad y el consejo de Shinigamis esperaba que tuviéramos a una hija. Recuerda cual es la misión, Kid.

Kid miró disgustado hacia un lado. Él era Shinigami sama y detestaba que aún siéndolo, le impusieran ese tipo de objetivos.

-Al consejo no le debemos nada. Si no llegamos a tener una niña, por mi, bien. Si a ellos les afecta, no es nuestro problema.

Annette escuchó sus duras palabras y miró a su hijo que dormía en sus brazos.

-Pareciera que le tuvieras miedo al consejo, Anne.

-No es así.-Aclaró.-Pero ponte en mi lugar, Kid, toda mi vida me enseñaron y educaron para complacer al consejo.

-Pues desde que te casaste conmigo, desde ese día, tú dejaste de servirle al consejo. Eres una shinigami completa.

Annette sonrió y acarició suavemente el rostro de su hijo.

-Lo sé. Es cierto.-Luego, lo acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.- De igual manera, quisiera intentarlo. Quiero tener más hijos.

Luego miró a Kid con una sonrisa y él no tuvo más opción que devolvérsela también. Llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de Annette y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

-¿Lo quieres cargar?-preguntó sin más.

-¿Qué?

-A Azael-le hizo puchero.-Todos tus amigos lo cargaron. Hasta tu padre. Pero en ningún momento lo has hecho tú.-Le reprochó.

Kid desvió la mirada incómodo.

-De todas maneras lo entiendo.-Kid miró rápidamente a Annette sin entender.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Entiendo que no quieras cargarlo, debes tener miedo, como cualquier padre primerizo, no?

-C-claro.- Volvió a desviar su mirada.

Annette sostuvo a Azael en su brazo derecho y apoyó su mano izquierda en el muslo de Kid para alentarlo a que lo cargara.

-Kid, no pasará nada. Cárgalo.

Él suspiró resignado y se acomodó para recibirlo. No lograba comprender en los meses que llevaba casado con ella, el poder que tenía sobre él de convencerlo ante cualquier situación.

Finalmente, Kid sostuvo a Azael en sus brazos. Kid se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos por la habitación, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

 _Era su hijo._

Y pareciera que él no se hubiera entrado aún que lo tenía.

Kid detuvo sus pasos en medio de la habitación y repentinamente, Azael abrió sus pequeños ojos ámbares y miró fijamente a Kid.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Annette por el actuar de Kid.

-Nada.-Le respondió despacio y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hijo. Estaban teniendo una especie de conexión por medio de las miradas, porque el pequeño desde que despertó, no le quitaba la vista a su padre, como si estuviera hipnotizado, y de la nada salió de su trance y le sonrió a Kid, lo que hizo que él también saliera del suyo.

Esa sonrisa lo hizo despertar del sueño y entender que esa era la vida real. Que su hijo había nacido y que estaba ahí, a unos centímetros de él, sonriéndole.

Lo sostuvo con un brazo para poder acariciarle su pequeña mejilla. Kid le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo y le habló:

-Bienvenido, Azael.

* * *

 **Aquí concluye el capitulo de hoy.**

 **espero les haya gustado y háganmelo saber en sus comentarios :D**

 **muchas gracias por estar aquí y no vemos pronto n.n**


	4. Seis años

**Hola :D aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de la segunda temporada n.n antes de partir les quiero invitar a que pasen a mi página de facebook, LyTha Shinigami a ver un fanart que me mandó un lector de éste fic. Él realizó un dibujo de Jumbiie que está super!**

 **Bueno, sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

 _ ***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _SEIS AÑOS_

* * *

Cuatro días habían transcurrido desde el nacimiento de Azael y Annette ya se encontraba en la mansión con el bebé en brazos.

-Este es tu hogar, pequeño.-Le habló despacito ella.

Ya tenían todo preparado para la llegada del bebé, hasta el dormitorio que utilizaría cuando ya fuera un poco más grande, mientras y siendo bebé, dormiría en la cuna, al lado de la cama de ambos.

Annette se sentó en el sillón mientras Kid dejaba encima de la mesa el bolso con las pertenencias de Azael. Luego se acercó a ella.

-Voy a amamantarlo, creo que tiene hambre.

Mientras Annette se descubría el pecho, Kid dio unos pasos y se acercó al ventanal para ver su jardín.

-Las rosas se están secando.-Habló para sí.No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que las había regado. Con todo el asunto del parto, lo había descuidado por completo. Kid le dijo a Annette que regaría las rosas y que luego volvería, a lo que ella asintió mientras acomodaba a Azael.

* * *

 _Copenhague, Dinamarca_

Stein miraba por la ventana de una habitación de los pisos más altos del hospital, mientras Marie se encontraba sentada al lado de la camilla, tranquila y observando. Acarició sus finos cabellos que caían en su rostro y luego los corrió, poniéndolos detrás de su oreja para que tuviese el rostro más despejado.

-Había olvidado lo linda que se veía mientras dormía.-Habló despacio y con ternura.

Stein se apartó de la vista que lo tenía cautivado y se acercó a Marie.

-Sí, pero ella no está dormida. Está en un coma inducido.

Marie bajó el rostro con un poco de lástima. Cuando llegaron a Dinamarca, se dirigieron inmediatamente al hospital que Shinigami sama -en ese entonces- les había dicho que había mandado a su nieta en urgencia a recuperarse de su enfermedad. Ahí la atenderían los mejores médicos y especialistas del país, y que además hablaban el mismo idioma para que pudieran comunicarse en las visitas. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron con la médico encargada de ella, les dijeron que a la niña la tenían hace varios días en estado de coma inducido. Marie y Stein viajaban con la ilusión de poder conversar con ella, verla sonreír y escuchar su adorable risa. Todos esos gestos cotidianos, eran los que más extrañaban. De momento, solo se podían conformar con mirarla, ahí acostada en la camilla, como si estuviese durmiendo.

Marie tomó delicadamente su mano y le depositó un tierno beso y después de eso solo se dedicó a acariciarla.

* * *

 _Death City, una semana más tarde_

Annette y Kid estaban recostados en la cama, cargando al bebé. Annette había terminado de amamantarlo y le entregaba a Kid al niño.

-Es tu turno.

Kid se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo de ésta, tomó la cobija y se la ubicó en su hombro izquierdo. Luego recibió a su hijo y lo apoyó encima de la cobija y comenzó a sobarle y darle unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

Ya se ponían de acuerdo con ciertas tareas de padres que debían cumplir, como quién le cambiaba los pañales, a quien le tocaba hacerlo dormir o quien lo vestía. Pero sí Kid tenía un deber definitivo y que lo desarrollaba sin ningún problema: era cargarlo después de haber tomado su leche, así Annette se arreglaba y se cubría el busto tranquilamente mientras Kid se encargaba del resto. Sin duda se organizaban bien y juntos, formaban un gran equipo.

Annette se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Iré a la cocina a prepararme un café ¿quieres uno?-eran las diez y media de la mañana y estaban despiertos desde las seis. Azael se había despertado y no conseguían hacerlo dormir. Esperaban que se durmiera mientras Kid le sobaba la espalda para que ellos por lo menos pudieran dormir un rato más. El café era para mantenerse despierta porque ya sabía que sería imposible volver a dormir después de las diez.

-No puedes tomar café.-Le reprochó, mientras Azael jugaba con el cabello de Kid. Annette bajó la cabeza derrotada y corrigió.

-Está bien, tomaré un baso de leche entonces.- Y sin más, se retiró.

* * *

 _Hospital de Copenhague_

Marie y Stein, como todas las mañanas desde que llegaron, se encontraban en la habitación del hospital, acompañándola, cuando la doctora entró en la habitación con buenas noticias.

-Señor y señora Stein-ambos voltearon y la escucharon.-Según los resultados de la paciente y como a evolucionado a los tratamientos, vamos a proseguir a despertarla del coma.

Ambos se alegraron ante la noticia y Stein preguntó cuándo la despertarían.

-Dejaremos que pase esta noche. Mañana por la mañana la despertaremos.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron felices. Su vuelo de vuela a Death City era en poco menos de una semana, podrían ver a su nieta despierta antes de que tuvieran que partir.

-Mañana estaremos aquí temprano.-Aseguró Marie

* * *

Annette iba subiendo las escaleras de su casa con un baso de leche de chocolate en su mano. Se dirigió por el pasillo de la mano izquierda y abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Kid, se acabó la leche, tendrás que comprar más...- Pero cuando cerró la puerta y volteó para ver a su esposo, se encontró con que estaba completamente dormido, mejor aún, Azael también dormía en sus brazos, apoyado en su hombro.

Annette sonrió, la imagen le parecía perfecta. Se dirigió al velador rápidamente y dejó su baso ahí, luego tomó delicadamente a Azael y lo cargó hasta llevarlo a la cuna.

-¿Asique te quedaste dormido en los brazos de papá?-le habló despacito, divirtiéndose por su manera de hablar. Luego de eso, acostó a su hijo delicadamente en su cuna, lo cubrió con una manta y le besó la frente. Luego se dirigió hacia Kid y sonrió al verlo dormir tan plácidamente. _Debe estar muy cansado._ Pensó, ya que ni el nacimiento de su hijo fue un impedimento para trabajar y desarrollar sus deberes como shinigami sama, por lo que se le hacía muy pesado.

Annette le bajó la almohada que tenía apoyada en el respaldo de la cama y Kid, instintivamente, se acomodó hacia abajo, quedando recostado en la cama. Luego lo cubrió con las mantas para que durmiera cómodamente. Tomó su baso de leche y le dio un sorbo. Luego volvió a dejarlo encima del velador y se acostó al lado de Kid, después de todo, ella también estaba cansada.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, Copenhague_

Stein y Marie caminaban a pasos rápidos por los pasillos del hospital, emocionados y ansiosos por ya ver a su nieta despierta. Habían transcurrido un año y diez meses en que no la veían. Antes de entrar a la habitación, se encontraron con su médico fuera de ésta. Le preguntaron inmediatamente si ya la habían despertado, a lo que la médico le respondió que lo habían hecho hace poco menos de una hora, solo restaba esperar a que se moviera y despertara completamente. Stein y Marie entraron a la habitación y encontraron a su nieta dormida aún. Se sentaron al lado de ella y esperaron pacientes a que recuperara la movilidad de sus extremidades, después de todo, estuvo en coma mucho tiempo.

Pasados unos diez minutos, tenía unos delicados movimientos en los dedos, y se comenzó a escuchar fuerte su respiración, y hacía el intento de abrir los ojos. Marie acariciaba su mano esperando a que aquello lograse estimularla más a despertar, hasta que por fin, sus parpados se apretaron con fuerza y se abrieron lentamente.

Marie y Stein se emocionaron, él acarició sus cabellos mientras que ella se acercaba más a su nieta, apretando un poco su mano.

Pestañeó y volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con más facilidad y miró hacia todos lados sin entender nada. Abrió la boca como si quisiese decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella. En ese momento, Marie se apresuró y puso su mano en el rostro de ella, acariciándolo para que no se esforzara. Y cuando por fin la mira fijamente a ella, como si su conciencia ya estuviera volviendo, entendiendo ya un poco la situación, Marie le sonrió y le dijo:

-Bienvenida, Jumbiie.

* * *

-Saldré un momento-Le avisó Kid a Annette quien cargaba a su hijo en brazos.-Haré unos trámites y vuelvo.

Annette asintió y se sentó en el sillón mientras Kid se retiraba de la mansión.

En la ciudad, Kid compró un ramo de flores de colores pasteles y las llevó al cementerio. Ese día se cumplía otro mes más sin su pequeña Jumbiie. Llegó a su lecho y sonrió. Se sentó encima de la hierva y acomodó las flores cerca de la lápida.

El lecho estaba completamente adornado por rosas, adornos y enredaderas que lo bordeaban, Kid mantenía muy bien cuidado y decorado su lecho.

-Hoy se cumple un mes más sin ti.-Kid bajó el rostro y acarició las flores de las enredaderas.-Espero que te sientas orgullosa de mi. Créeme que hago lo mejor que puedo.

Estuvo un rato ahí y antes de retirarse, tocó con su mano la lápida y suspiró. Podrían pasar meses, años y hasta tener más hijos, pero nada ni nadie ocuparía su lugar en su corazón.

* * *

 _Copenhague_

Marie acariciaba el rostro de su nieta, mientras Stein la ayudaba a sentarse. El rostro de ella expresaba que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-preguntó. Fueron sus primeras palabras después de despertar.-¿Dónde e-estoy?

Marie sonrió y le respondió.

-Estamos en un hospital muy bueno en donde encontraron la cura de tu enfermedad, cariño. Aquí te han atendido muy bien en todo este tiempo.

Jumbiie tragó saliva y procesó la información que le acababan de dar.

-¿A qué te refieres con que me han atendido bien todo este tiempo?-preguntó-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-preguntó inmediatamente. Marie bajó la mirada sin saber qué responder. Miró a Stein buscando apoyo.

Stein acarició el mentón de su nieta y le respondió tranquilamente para que ella se lo tomara de la misma manera.

-Has estado internada un año y diez meses, Jumbiie.

Su reacción fue soltar un suspiro y mirar hacia todos lados. Notó que tenía una ventana la habitación y logró divisar un poco el paisaje de afuera.

-Esto no parece Death City.-Afirmó.-¿Qué estado es este?

Marie acarició sus cabellos y le respondió.

-No estamos en Estados Unidos, cariño. Estamos en Europa, Dinamarca.- El rostro de Jumbiie se desfiguró completamente. Eran muchos cambios.-Aquí la tecnología y medicina es más avanzada.

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?-preguntó inquieta.

-Sigues en tratamiento, Jumbiie, de modo que seguirás aquí un tiempo más. Tu enfermedad aún no se descubre del todo.-Respondió Stein.

Jumbiie se movió bruscamente. No se sentía cómoda.

-Pero nosotros no te dejaremos sola, mi niña. Volveremos y viajaremos constantemente para venir a verte.

Jumbiie miró a su abuela y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Se irán?-Jumbiie apretó fuerte la mano de su abuela. Tenía miedo.-No me dejen sola, por favor.-Les suplicó.

Ambos la tomaron de los hombros y la recostaron en la cama para tratar de calmarla.

-Jumbiie no estarás sola. Vendremos por ti y, cuando te sanes completamente, volveremos a ser la familia que siempre fuimos.-Marie le sonrió para calmar y convencer a su nieta. Aquello siempre le funcionaba cuando era más pequeña.

Ella miró a ambos y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y Kid?

Su nombre resonó por toda la habitación. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes hasta que Marie reaccionó. Volvió a sonreírle y le besó la mano. Luego de eso, le respondió.

-Él está en Death City.

Jumbiie respiró profundo y desvió la mirada. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Cuándo vendrá a verme?-preguntó siendo más directa.

Marie se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó, apoyándola en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus finos cabellos rosados.

-Jumbiie, nosotros somos tu familia. Ahora lo único importante es tu recuperación, de acuerdo?

La menor suspiró y bajó la mirada. Se soltó del abrazo de su abuela y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Su respiración se agitó y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, moviéndose bruscamente intentando salir de la camilla.

-¡Debo salir de aquí!-gritó mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de sus abuelos, quienes la tenían agarrada para evitar que escapara.

En ese instante entraron a la habitación unas enfermeras con medicamentos e inyecciones para calmar a la internada. Las enfermeras apartaron a Stein y a Marie para que se hicieran cargo de la paciente. La acostaron en la cama y le inyectaron un calmante para que se tranquilizara y durmiera un rato más. Luego de eso hicieron que esperaran afuera.

Stein y Marie se retiraron de la habitación y se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban en el pasillo. Marie bajó la mirada y apoyó su rostro en sus manos. Stein la abrazó para que se tranquilizara.

-Me siento muy culpable.-Confesó. Stein acarició su cabeza y le comentó.

-No te sientas así, es por el bien de ella. De algo que haya servido que Kid nunca le dijera la verdad. Jumbiie se quedará aquí una larga temporada, todo ese tiempo la ayudará para distraerse y olvidarse de todo.

-Tus palabras suenan tan frías.

-Lamentablemente, no hay otra alternativa. Ya elegimos este camino.

Después de unos minutos, las enfermeras salieron de la habitación de Jumbiie. Les dijeron que estaba alterada porque acababa de despertar y que aquello era normal en los pacientes. Stein y Marie se tranquilizaron un poco y se retiraron del hospital para volver más tarde.

Después del despertar de Jumbiie, los días, semanas, meses, pasaron rápido. Stein y Marie ya habían retornado a Death City, prometiéndole a su nieta que en unos meses volverían a verla y, que se comunicarían con ella a través de cartas. Jumbiie ya estaba un poco más tranquila y había aceptado su solitaria realidad. Ya se había acostumbrado a los controles, exámenes y medicamentos que le suministraban, hasta ya estaba aprendiendo un poco el idioma Danés.

Transcurrieron cuatro meses y, en Death City, el pequeño Azael ya había cumplido cinco meses. Era el consentido de la familia y de los amigos de Kid. De vez en cuando, Maka cuidaba al pequeño cuando Annette debía acompañar a Kid a alguna importante reunión y cosas relacionadas. Azael era un bebé bastante tranquilo, ya no mantenía despierto a sus padres toda la noche como lo hacía en sus inicios.

Cuando Azael tenía seis meses, Annette estaba esperando a su segundo bebé, el cual Annette depositaba su total esperanza de que fuera una niña. Cuando ella ya estaba un poco más panzona, Kid se comenzó a hacer más cargo de Azael, mientras ella reposaba, puesto que no podía hacer muchas cosas -o más bien Kid no se lo permitía- En varias ocasiones, se lo llevaba a Shibusen y lo cuidaba mientras realizaba su trabajo.

Unas semanas más tarde, Stein y Marie le comunicaron a Kid que realizarían un viaje por lo que se ausentarían por unas tres semanas. Kid les permitió que se tomaran unas semanas más, si era necesario. Tomaron su vuelo y después de largas horas de viaje, llegaron a Dinamarca. Llevaban meses en que no veían a Jumbiie y esperaban verla más repuesta tanto en estado de ánimo como físicamente.

Marie le había escrito una carta a Jumbiie diciéndole que viajarían a verla por lo que ella estaba al tanto de su viaje. Cuando entraron a la habitación, vieron a su nieta sentada en la camilla con una bandeja en sus piernas. Estaba almorzando. Ella, al ver a sus abuelos, sonrió y extendió los brazos para que la abrazaran. En ese momento, sintieron que aquella niña era su nieta de hace años atrás.

Marie llevó una maleta con regalos para su nieta, aunque no tenía bien en donde dejarlos puesto que su habitación estaba equipada solamente para médicos. Llevó un cepillo y moños para peinarla mientras la visitaban, y algunos peluches de conejos para decorar su cama.

Jumbiie se veía mejor físicamente, no se parecía en nada a la Jumbiie moribunda que sacaron del hospital de Death City para ser internada en el hospital de Copenhague.

Mientras Stein y Marie estaban con Jumbiie, en Death City, Kid se encontraba con Azael en brazos mirando hacia afuera del ventanal. Kid le hablaba y le mostraba las flores y rosas que tenía en el jardín, mientras Annette entraba a la sala de estar con una mamadera con leche tibia para Azael. Annette llamó a Kid para que se acercara y le entregara al niño para darle la mamadera, pero Kid se opuso y le dijo que él le daría la leche para que ella se sentara un rato. Ya tenía una barriga bastante notoria y se cansaba con facilidad. Kid tomó la mamadera y se sentó en el sillón para dársela, mientras Annette se sentó cuidadosamente al lado de él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y con sus manos, acariciando su vientre. Kid volteó hacia ella y le besó la frente para luego continuar dándole leche a su hijo.

Habían pasado unas semanas y Stein y Marie estaban por partir de vuelta a Death City. Se despidieron de su nieta y le dijeron que pronto volverían a visitarla. Jumbiie los abrazó y les pidió que para la próxima vez que viajaran, le llevaran los libros que recordaba había dejado en el velador de su habitación. Aquellos libros eran los que Kid le regalaba y hubo varios que no alcanzó a leer, la mayoría de ellos aún estaban envueltos.

Stein y Marie retornaron a la ciudad y comunicaron a Kid que habían vuelto sin novedad.

Transcurrieron otros seis meses más y Stein y Marie ya tenían previsto viajar de nuevo a ver a su nieta. Cada vez viajaban más seguido y sin la preocupación de que Kid pudiera sospechar algo, puesto que él se encontraba bastante ocupado y concentrado en su deber como Shinigami sama y como padre.

En el hospital de Copenhague, Marie cepillaba los cabellos de Jumbiie que, con los meses que pasaron, lo tenía más largo, a la altura de los omóplatos, mientras ella leía los libros que sus abuelos le habían traído. Al fin tenía algo en que entretenerse, pensó. La salud de Jumbiie cada vez mejoraba más, ya le permitían levantarse de la camilla y caminar dentro de la habitación siempre y cuando estuviese acompañada de sus abuelos o de alguna enfermera. En la instancia en que se encontraban en Dinamarca, Stein y Marie levantaban a Jumbiie de la camilla para dar pasos y desplazarse y siempre se detenía en la ventana y miraba hacia el exterior. Realmente poseía una grandiosa vista.

En otro día, Marie le entregó una caja de chocolates que había comprado en camino al hospital. Eran chocolates de muy buena calidad y mientras los saboreaba, Jumbiie les preguntó en dónde se quedaban cuando la iban a ver, a lo que Stein le respondió que se hospedaban en un hotel, cerca del hospital. Aquello le hizo pensar y cuestionarse de dónde obtenían tanto dinero para costear los viajes constantes, más el hospedaje y además pagar el hospital. Recordaba que su vida en Death City no era de lujos y de paseos, por lo que le parecía extraño y preocupante y no dudó en preguntarle a su abuela por ello.

Cuando Jumbiie le preguntó de dónde obtenía el dinero suficiente, pensó en el verdadero motivo del por qué lo tenía: Parte del plan de hacer desaparecer a Jumbiie de Death City y de la vida de Kid, era su recuperación y que estuviera bien de salud. Shinigami sama -de ese entonces- planificó todo para que Jumbiie partiera lo antes posible a Dinamarca, a un hospital de confianza. El plan era que si ella desaparecía, él se haría cargo de todos los gastos, los costos de vuelos de Marie y Stein, el hospedaje en el hotel, la atención, los medicamentos y después su traslado a un hogar perteneciente al hospital para continuar con su recuperación en un ambiente más hogareño. Además de mandar una suma de dinero mensual para ella por si lo llegase a necesitar, ya sea por temas recreativos y gustos. En simples términos, no le faltaría nada, nunca le faltaría nada.

Si bien, el plan de hacerla desaparecer no era lo correcto ni lo más racional, pero aquello fue lo único que la podía salvar, y definitivamente lo hizo. Vivirían por el resto de sus vidas con la culpa del gran daño que le ocasionaron a Kid por aquella mentira, pero aquello también sirvió para que él rehiciera su vida, y eso no salió para nada de mal.

Marie le sonrió a su nieta y luego le respondió su pregunta:

-Conseguimos un trabajo más y nos permite pagar el hospital.-Luego se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.-Tú no te preocupes por esas cosas, Jumbiie, con tu abuelo nos hacemos cargo de todo.

Eran las ocho de la noche y las visitas ya habían finalizado. Jumbiie estaba sola en su habitación, con la luz de la lámpara encendida, leyendo un libro. Por más que quisiera, no podía concentrarse.

 _-Cuando era niño, también leía mucho._

Recordó su voz diciendo aquello. Cerró el libro y lo dejó encima del velador. Miró hacia la ventana y se levantó de la cama. Dio unos cortos pasos y llegó a esta. Levantó el pestillo y la abrió para así poder contemplar el paisaje nocturno. Sintió la brisa fría en su rostro, respiró aquel aire que no era el mismo de Death City para luego terminar con un suspiro. Miró hacia la luna y se quedó observándola por un largo tiempo, aquello le recordaba su tétrica ciudad, y era lo único que la conectaba con ella. En ese momento se sintió sola, abandonada, _olvidada._

En la mansión Death, desde una gran ventana, Kid contemplaba la luz de la luna y la observó por un largo tiempo, como si estuviese pegado o congelado, en esos momentos sintió tranquilidad, y era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos en su casa. Escuchó como unos pasos fuertes e irregulares caminaban hacia él, hasta que llegaron a sus pies. Kid volteó y miró a su hijo que había caminado hacia donde él estaba. Le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara y Kid sonrió. Mientras se agachaba para tomarlo, Annette caminó hacia los dos con pasos lentos, cargando a un pequeño bebé de tan solo un mes.

-Ya es tarde, Azael, es hora de ir a la cama.-Dijo ella. El niño negó con la cabeza pero luego soltó un bostezo que delató que tenía sueño.

-Creo que alguien tiene sueño, no Azael?-dijo Kid mirando a su hijo quien se estaba acomodando para dormirse en sus brazos.

Annette le hizo unas señas a Kid para que fuera a acostarlo a su cama, mientras ella iría a dejar al bebé en la cuna. Luego de unos diez minutos, Azael dormía profundamente en su pieza, y Kid entró a su habitación para ayudar a Annette con el bebé.

-¿Azael ya se durmió?-preguntó.

-Él ya está en su quinto sueño.-afirmó.

Cambiaron de vestuario al bebé y lo acomodaron en la cuna. Ya dormido, Annette se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Buenas noches, Azkeel.

Luego ambos se acostaron en la cama con las lámparas encendidas. Kid leía un libro mientras Annette suspiró y le comentó.

-Estoy segura de que el próximo sí sera una niña.

Kid desvió la mirada de su libro y le respondió.

-Acabas de dar luz y ya estás pensando en un tercero?

Annette se incorporó en la cama mientras Kid volvía a leer su libro.

-No me cansaré hasta tener una niña.-A lo que Kid respondió sin despegar su vista del libro.

-Pues, yo sí me cansaré.

Transcurrieron siete meses y Marie y Stein planificaron otro viaje a Dinamarca. Al llegar y camino al hospital, Marie le compró un ramo de flores para decorar la habitación de su nieta. Al adentrarse al pasillo del hospital, se encontraron con la médico de Jumbiie y la saludaron. Le preguntaron cómo estaba su nieta a lo que su doctora les respondió que estaba muy bien de salud.

-Aprovechando que están aquí, les quiero comentar que, por el mejoramiento notable de la paciente en esos últimos años, ya no es necesario que esté internada en el hospital y, dado a esto, se tomó la medida de trasladarla al hogar del hospital donde vendrá a control y exámenes una vez por semana.

Marie y Stein sonrieron, Jumbiie pasaría a un ambiente más hogareño y con más niños donde podría compartir, además de que tendía una habitación lo más parecido a la que tenía en Death City. Podría vestirse y ya no usar la bata del hospital. Aquel hogar contaba también con clases particulares para que los pacientes no perdieran clases, logrando ponerse al día.

La doctora continuó dándoles más información a lo que Marie la detuvo por un momento.

-¿Nos permite saludar a nuestra nieta y luego conversar sobre esto?-preguntó, a lo que su respuesta fue sí.

-Claro, esperaré aquí.

Marie y Stein entraron a la habitación y saludaron a su nieta. Jumbiie se levantó de la cama y corrió a saludarlos con un abrazo. Luego volvió a recostarse en la cama.

-Mira, cariño, te traje estas lindas flores.-Y prosiguió a dejarlas en el masetero del velador. Marie acarició los cabellos de su nieta y le comentó.

-Vaya, Jumbiie, que largo tienes el cabello!-habló emocionada. Ya lo llevaba a la altura de la cintura.

-Nos comentaron que has estado muy bien de salud.-Le dijo Stein a lo que ella sonrió.

-Así es. Hace ya mucho tiempo que me siento bien. Ya no le veo el caso de seguir aquí.

Marie sonrió y le comentó que la trasladarían a un hogar, al costado del hospital.

-¿Me darán el alta? ¿por qué no mejor volver a Death City y controlarme allá?-sugirió.

Ambos rieron y le respondieron.

-Es mejor que te sigan atendiendo aquí. Además el hogar es emocionante, conocerás a más personas como tú. Estoy segura que harás grandes amigos ahí.-Le alentó Marie para convencerla de que el hogar era un gran lugar. Jumbiie le sonrió apenada porque aquella idea no le parecía. Desvió la mirada y vio las flores, para luego comentar.

-No lo sé, hasta siento que soy distinta a los demás niños. Siento que soy muy diferente a ellos.

Marie la abrazó y le dijo:

-No digas eso, Jumbiie, es normal a tu edad cuestionarse cosas. Estas en plena etapa de autoconocimiento.- Marie acarició su mejilla y continuó.-Estás tan grande.-Jumbiie sonrió y respondió con desgano.

-Sí...tengo trece años.

-Toda una señorita.-Le dijo Stein.

Jumbiie cambió el tema y comentó.

-De verdad, no quiero ir a ese hogar, ¿No hay otra solución?

-Mi niña, tendrás una habitación para ti sola~ la decoraremos como tú quieras y, con el pasar de los días, se te quitará la idea de que eres distinta a ellos.-Jumbiie miró a su abuela.

-No me entienden, yo...- Marie la interrumpió para decirle que debían salir a conversar con la doctora a cargo, luego de eso entrarían de nuevo a la habitación y se quedarían con ella toda la tarde.

-Asique espéranos un segundo, conversaremos con la doctora y volvemos.

Jumbiie los despidió con una sonrisa de poca comprensión y suspiró. Miró las flores que tenía en su velador con lástima.

-No me entienden.-Y luego de mirarlas detenidamente, éstas se marchitaron y se secaron en cuestión de segundos, dejando caer algunos pétalos y hojas del tallo al velador y otras al suelo.

Mientras, en la Mansión Death, se realizaba una pequeña fiesta de amigos en el living. Se encontraban Soul, Maka, BlackStar y Tsubaki compartiendo en el sofá, con el pequeño Azael jugando cerca de ellos. Luego de unos minutos, Annette se incorporó a la fiesta, cargando a Azkeel. En ese momento, Kid se levantó rápidamente del sofá y cargó al pequeño para que Annette no se esforzara, también le sugirió que se sentara a su lado.

-Vaya, Kid, ustedes no paran. Mejor detente sino quieres tener una sobre población de Shinigamis.-Bromeó BlackStar. Con Annette, se habían enterado hace tan solo dos días atrás que llevaba dos meses de embarazo, y ese mismo fue el motivo de la celebración.

A Kid le pareció una broma de pésimo gusto, pero Annette logró calmarlo.

-BlackStar, no hagas ese tipo de bromas frente a Azael.-le reprochó Maka.

Luego de ese acontecimiento, la fiesta se desarrolló con tranquilidad y festejos.

Luego de dos días, se encontraba Stein y Marie cargando unas maletas, en dirección al Hogar. Era bastante pintoresco, tenía grandes jardines, bancas, piletas y hasta habían algunas enfermeras paseándose. Al entrar, una señora alta y de vestido largo les dio la bienvenida. Les indicó la habitación y los guió hasta ella. Al abrir la puerta, se apreció un closet, un velador y una cama. Tenía lo fundamental, además, era amplia y Marie ya estaba pensando en como decorarla.

-Esta será tu habitación, señorita Jumbiie. Siéntete como en casa. Acomoda tus cosas y más tarde vendrán por ti y te mostrarán el lugar.

Luego de eso, la señora se retiró dejándolos en la habitación. Jumbiie llevaba puesto un vestido negro que llegaba a las rodillas. No estaba muy contenta con el traslado al Hogar pero no pudo hacer mucho.

-Jumbiie! tu habitación es muy linda! ¿No te gusta?~-le preguntó emocionada, Marie, para intentar animarla un poco. Jumbiie se sentó en la cama y la probó.

-Pues es bastante cómoda.

-Ahora podrás usar vestidos~ te he comprado muchos, llenaremos tu closet, compraremos un estante para que pongas tus libros. Te compraré también unas lindas cortinas.

Marie estaba más emocionada que su nieta.

-Aquí puedes desplazarte, ir a los jardines y también a clases.-Le habló Stein y quizá eso era lo único bueno que tenía ese lugar, porque ella ya estaba harta de solo poder mirar por la ventana del hospital.

Pasaron unos meses y Jumbiie ya se había incorporado mejor en el hogar. Logró comunicarse con sus compañeros puesto que ya había aprendido el idioma. Una vez a la semana, una enfermera se la llevaba al hospital y le hacían chequeos y exámenes. Todas las semanas le preguntaban cómo estaba, a lo que ella siempre respondía que bien. No veía sentido de seguir controlándose si todos los exámenes salían perfecto. Ella quería volver a Death City y nunca más volver ni pisar un hospital.

Jumbiie solía atarse su cabello largo con una cola atrás, usar un vestido y leer en el jardín, rodeada de flores, arbustos y rosas, donde nadie la molestara.

Transcurrieron dos meses más y sus abuelos volvieron a visitarla. Jumbiie los recibió con un abrazo y los hizo pasar a su habitación.

-Vaya, Jumbiie, has decorado muy bien tu habitación.- Dijo Marie.

-Gracias, abuela, se hace lo que se puede.

Marie y Stein se sentaron y Jumbiie les ofreció una taza de té. Jumbiie se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina y preparar el té. En los pasillos se encontró con una chica de su misma edad que era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía ahí. Se saludaron y la acompañó a la cocina.

La chica se había percatado que Jumbiie tenía visitas y no dudó en preguntar.

-¿Quiénes vinieron a verte?-mientras Jumbiie calentaba el agua, le respondió.

-Mis abuelos.

La niña meditó y recordó que la primera vez en que había visto a Jumbiie ingresar al hogar, también la acompañaban sus abuelos.

-Oye, Jumbiie, siempre tus abuelos vienen a verte-dijo la niña ayudándola a sacar las tazas y el azúcar-¿por qué tus padres no vienen?-le preguntó.

Jumbiie volteó a verla y sin ninguna expresión le respondió.

-Porque mis padres murieron cuando yo era una bebé.

* * *

Lejos, en Death City, Kid sostenía de las manos a Azkeel, enseñándole a caminar, ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos pero aún necesitaba ayuda. Azael caminaba al lado de su hermano, observando cómo lo hacía.

-Padre, Azkeel está caminando.-dijo emocionado. Kid sonrió y le respondió.

-Así es, Azael. Luego podrá correr y podrán jugar juntos.-Azael saltó de alegría esperando ansioso que su hermano aprendiera rápido a caminar.

Annette se acercó a ellos, cargando a un bebé de un mes y medio en brazos.

-Vaya, Kid, a este paso, Azkeel caminará antes de que termine el mes.-Dijo ella. Kid miró a su esposa y sonrió. Se enderezó y cargó a Azkeel y caminó hacia Annette.

-¿Cómo se ha portado?-preguntó por el pequeño.

-Luzbell solo duerme todo el día.-Le respondió. Ambos rieron y Azkeel se quejó y empezó a moverse porque quería bajarse. Quería seguir caminando. Kid volvió a agacharse y lo sostuvo de las manos para que diera sus pasos.

* * *

En el Hogar, Stein y Marie sacaban de sus maletas todos los regalos que le habían traído a su nieta, mientras ella acomodaba las tazas en su velador. Sus abuelos hicieron un receso y se sentaron para tomar su té. Marie le preguntó a su nieta cómo se sentía en el hogar en todo el tiempo que había pasado.

-Pues ya me acostumbré, y no es tan malo, los profesores y los encargados son muy amables.-Respondió.-Cuando me llevan al hospital y me revisan, nunca aparece algún resultado negativo o preocupante, de verdad estoy muy bien de salud-Marie ya sabía para dónde iba la cosa-Hasta puedo hacer cosas que antes no podía hacer...o no sabía que podía hacerlas...-meditó.

-Sí, Jumbiie, puede ser emocionante volver a correr, saltar o hacer algún tipo de deporte, pero todo depende de los médicos. Si ellos no deciden darte el alta, deberás quedarte aquí, cariño.

-Pero ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, abuela. Hasta ya estoy al día con las clases. Puedo volver a Death City e inscribirme a alguna escuela, estoy al corriente.-Dijo ella- Ademas, no me refiero a ese tipo de cosas que puedo hacer, yo...-

-Jumbiie lo siento mucho.-La interrumpió Stein.-Sé que quieres volver, pero este es el mejor lugar para ti.

-Pero estoy sana.

-Quizá así te sientes. Pero si sigues aquí, es porque los médicos así lo estiman. No queremos que vuelvas a enfermar.

Jumbiie suspiró resignada. Por más que insistiera, ya se imaginaba que pasaría el resto de su vida ahí, internada.

Marie dejó su té de lado y tomó el cepillo.

-¿Quieres que te cepille el cabello? lo tienes muy largo, tal vez deberíamos ir a la peluquería y recortar un poco, ¿No te parece, cariño?

Aquello lo hizo para cambiar el tema y Jumbiie se había dado cuenta de eso. Se sentó al lado de ella y dejó que le cepillara. Marie agarró algunos mechones y empezó a peinar mientras tarareaba alguna canción, pero de momento se detuvo impresionada al mirar su cabello detenidamente.

-Uh, Jumbiie...-Stein miró a su esposa para saber qué estaba pasando.-Tienes unos cabellos blancos.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y Kid se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos un gran ramo de rosas, parado al frente a la lápida de su pequeña. Se inclinó y dejó las flores al lado. Ese día se cumplía un mes más sin ella. Luego, se sentó al lado y se quedó ahí un largo tiempo.

* * *

Stein y Marie se habían retirado del hogar y Jumbiie aprovechó para tomar un libro y sentarse en el jardín a leer. Observó las flores que tenía a su alrededor, y notó que habían unas que estaban secas. Jumbiie cerró su libro y se acercó a ellas. Dejó el libro a un costado y acercó lentamente sus manos a aquellas flores marchitas. Cerró sus ojos y movió sus dedos alrededor de éstas y luego abrió sus ojos, volvió a mirar las flores e hizo un movimiento de manos y éstas florecieron. Crecieron más flores a su alrededor, flores sanas y fuertes. Jumbiie sonrió y dijo:

-Te curé.

Luego de eso, se sentó y volvió a retomar su lectura.

En el hotel en donde se hospedaban Stein y Marie, conversaban intranquilos, casi discutiendo.

-Le están apareciendo las líneas!-Dijo alarmada, Marie.

-No hay necesidad de alarmarnos, ni siquiera formaban franjas, son solo unos mechones, uno que otro pelo blanco.-Trató de calmarla.

-Ahora, pero después formarán las tres líneas completas en su cabello. Ella se dará cuenta, Stein. Será muy evidente.-Se asustó.

-Cálmate, Marie, no creo que Jumbiie lo asemeje a Kid. Además de que no nos pregunta por él hace años. A lo mejor hasta se olvidó de él.-Marie lo miró con ojos serios.

-No creo que Jumbiie se haya olvidado de él tan fácilmente. Ella lo adoraba.

-No hay necesidad de volvernos locos por esto, Marie.

Marie dio unos pasos y volvió a hablar.

-Ahora son las líneas, después empezará a tener poderes, ¿Cómo le explicaremos eso?

-No te apresures tanto-sus esfuerzos eran en vano. No lograba calmarla.

-Tal vez es por eso mismo que tiene esta extraña enfermedad. Era tan pequeña que no podía soportar tanto poder...-meditó.

-No creo que ese sea el motivo, si fuese así, todos los shinigamis la hubieran tenido.

Marie volteó y miró a Stein para responderle.

-Olvidas que Jumbiie no solo tiene alma de shinigami.-Stein abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada. Marie se acercó a él y mirándolo a los ojos, continuó.-Ella también tiene alma de bruja.

Transcurrieron los meses y Stein y Marie iban y venían de viaje a ver a Jumbiie que, cada vez la encontraban más grande. Asistía a sus clases particulares y a sus controles semanales en el hospital, donde siempre le decían lo mismo.

Los tres pequeños hijos de Kid, eran muy energéticos, sobre todo el pequeño Luzbell, él era el más travieso de los tres, mientras que el mayor, Azael, era más tranquilo, sereno y obediente.

Así, transcurrieron los meses hasta que se cumplieron seis años desde la supuesta muerte de Jumbiie, de su traslado a la capital de Dinamarca, en donde pasó sus años más solitarios de su vida, con interrogantes y preguntas sin respuestas, donde descubrió cosas extrañas pero magníficas, donde descubrió que no era igual a los demás chicos de su edad. Jumbiie se cuestionaba si quizá pasaría toda su vida ahí, sin poder hacer nada, o si algo extrañamente inesperado pudiera pasar que haría que pudiera tomar las propias riendas de su vida, y hacer lo que ella quisiera.

¿Quién sabe?

* * *

 **Hola! :D** **disculpen la demora! me demoré mucho porque escribir y relatar 6 años en un capítulo, es mucho jajaja iba avanzando y guardaba, luego otro día continuaba y volvía a guardar, hasta que al fin pasaron 6 años jajaja ahora sí. Desde ahora las cosas se ponen buenas**

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **¿Por qué Jumbiie tiene poderes con las flores?**

 **Déjenme su opinión o sus conclusiones en los comentarios :D**

 **Nos vemos pronto n.n**

 ** _LyTha Shinigami..._ **


	5. La verdad oculta detrás de la mentira

**Holaa n.n aquí está el capítulo 4 :3**

 **espero les guste**

 **Sin más:¡READING WAS SAID!**

 _ ***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _EL DESPERTAR , LA VERDAD OCULTA DETRÁS DE LA MENTIRA_

* * *

Como cada lunes, Shinigami sama y su familia realizaron su paseo por las calles de Death City, para darle la bienvenida a la nueva semana y saludar a sus trabajadores y ciudadanos. El recorrido siempre era el mismo, y siempre finalizaba en el parque central, en donde shinigami sama se despedía de su esposa y de sus hijos, para emprender vuelo y marcharse a Shibusen.

Sin embargo ese lunes fue distinto, quien se marchó fue Annette.

Kid y Annette estaban sentados en la banca mientras sus hijos corrían y jugaban por el parque, siempre bajo un perímetro. Kid los vigilaba mientras Annette suspiraba y se ponía de pie. Seguido a ella, Kid también para despedirla.

-Gracias por tomarte el día libre, Kid.-Le agradeció ella mientras tomaba sus manos.

-No tienes que agradecer, siempre estas con ellos, cuidándolos, asique tómate este día para ti y disfrútalo. Yo me haré cargo de ellos.

Annette sonrió y le respondió.

-Necesito respirar de esos tres niños.-Rió por la broma.-Tengo pensado ir a la peluquería y hacerme algún tocado.-Pensó.

-Bien, hoy es tu día. Despreocúpate de nosotros.

Seguido a eso, Kid besó a su esposa y ella se despidió de sus hijos. Al marcharse, Kid tomó asiento y miró la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana, quedaba media hora para partir asique se dedicó a mirar a que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

Pasada la media hora, Kid se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia sus hijos, ellos que notaron que su padre se aproximaba, se detuvieron de sus juegos y le miraron.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó el mayor.

-Así es.-Respondió él.-Ya estamos en la hora.

-¿No nos podemos quedar un ratito más?-preguntó el menor. Kid recordó que cuando era un niño, no era insistente con su padre.

-¿También le haces esto a tu madre?-Le preguntó Kid, a lo que el menor bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Azael miró a su hermano menor y suspiró.

-No te preocupes, padre. Volvamos a casa.

* * *

Annette se había dirigido al salón de belleza más glamoroso para lo que era Death City. No era la gran cosa, como a los que solía visitar antes de casarse, en distintos lugares de américa entera, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la sencillez de su querida Death City.

Al entrar, la saludaron con respeto y admiración. De inmediato una señorita se le acercó y le quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto, y la dirigió a tomar asiento.

-Buenos días, Annette sama. ¿Quiere el mismo tocado de siempre?-le preguntó.

Annette le sonrió y le asintió.

-Perfecto, le traeré un café y la peinaré.

Annette tenía su cabello recogido, con algunos pinches en él, mientras la estilista le arreglaba el cabello. Annette sorbeteaba y soplaba su café cuando la señora de al lado de ella se le dirigió.

-Buenos días, Annette sama. tanto tiempo que no la veía por aquí. ¿Cómo se encuentra?-La señora que le habló se llamaba Emma James. Era una señora a la que le sobraba el dinero, vanidosa y que con junto a sus amigas, vivían en el chisme. La señora James concurría más veces al salón de belleza de lo que lo hacía Annette y, en todas las veces que Annette iba, se encontraba con ella acompañada de sus amigas.

El linaje, estatus y posición de Annette le impedían dirigirse de la manera en que a ella le gustaría hacerlo.

-Buenos días, señora Emma. Me encuentro estupendamente bien, gracias.- Annette les dedicó una sonrisa a ella y a sus amigas, sin embargo, ellas asomaban sus cabezas una detrás de otra para mirarla fijamente, curiosas. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Annette.

-Así la veo, Annette sama.

Una de las señoras de atrás tosió para llamar la atención y se dirigió a ella.

-Me intriga verla de tan buen humor, si le soy sincera.- Annette la miró y le preguntó.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-¿Acaso no vio el periódico esta mañana?-le preguntó la otra amiga que estaba sentada al otro lado. Annette se preguntó qué podía ser tan importante que le pudiera cambiar el humor.

-Pues, no.

Emma James sacó de su bolso un periódico enrollado y lo extendió, para luego entregárselo a Annette.

-Fue todo un escándalo, en las calles de Death City no se para de hablar de esto.

Annette vio la portada del diario y lo primero que vio fue la fotografía en blanco y negro de ella con Kid y sus hijos, paseando como de costumbre. Aquello no era el punto, no era de impresionarse que en el periódico hubiesen fotografías de ellos, después de todo, era la familia de Shinigami sama. Pero Annette leyó el título y enunciado y sintió como si le hubiese caído un rayo encima, dejándola petrificada y sin moverse.

 _=La felicidad después de la tragedia de seis años=_

 _Tras haber perdido a su hija ilegítima, hace seis años, hoy Shinigami sama se ve mejor que nunca._

Annette apretó el diario con sus manos y volvió a leer el título, una y otra vez.

-Algo había oído hablar sobre eso, en esos años.-Dijo una de las amigas de Emma.

-Sí, pero se mantuvo en secreto por muchos años.-Le respondió la señora James.

-Por supuesto, era una criatura ilegítima, cuando Shinigami sama era tan solo un jovencito.-Comentó otra.

-Quince años, oí que tenía.- afirmó una de ellas.

-¿Quince? por Dios, que escándalo.-cerró la primera.

Annette se puso de pie rápidamente y se retiró del salón, aún con algunos pinches encima y el peinado sin terminar.

* * *

-Extiende el brazo.-Dijo el médico a Jumbiie para tomarle la presión. Estaba en su chequeo médico semanal.

Mientras el doctor examinaba la máquina, Jumbiie suspiraba por la rutina. El doctor anotó un par de cosas y le habló.

-Muy bien, Jumbiie. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Jumbiie miró hacia el techo y sin expresión le respondió.

-He estado muy bien, doctor.

-Así veo, así dicen los resultados de los exámenes.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya estoy sana?-por un momento se le iluminaron lo ojos.

-Pues, tan así, no. Para asegurarnos debes seguir viniendo semanalmente.

Jumbiie frunció el ceño y habló.

-Llevo años bien de salud. Ningún examen que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha salido negativo.-Le reclamó- De verdad estoy bien.

-Jumbiie, tienes que cooperar con nosotros, de otra forma no podemos ayudarte.

Aquel comentario le pareció estúpido.

-No estamos en ninguna terapia de psicología.

El doctor la miró por encima de sus lentes y le preguntó.

-¿Psicología?

-Leí un libro de psicología hace unos meses.

-Ya veo, entonces te recomiendo que leas uno de buenos modales, Jumbiie.-Le dijo el doctor de manera fría.

A ella el comentario la descolocó. Sintió mucha rabia por dentro y aquello ni se preocupó de disimularlo. Frunció el ceño a más no poder y sus gestos y manos se tensaron. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a su médico y éste se estremeció un poco. Sintió como un frío le recorría todo el cuerpo, luego, escuchó detrás de él, un sonido asemejado a un papel arrugarse. El doctor volteó a mirar el jarro con flores nuevas y frescas que tenía encima del mesón. Vio con sus propios ojos como las flores se marchitaban rápidamente y caían sus pétalos y hojas al suelo.

El doctor volteó rápidamente a mirar a Jumbiie, quien se encontraba también impactada, pero tratando de disimularlo.

-Fuiste tú.-Le dijo en un suspiro. Podía verse el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso? soy una niña.-Le respondió tratando de parecer normal.

El doctor dejó encima del mesón su carpeta en donde anotaba los resultados de Jumbiie y trató de calmarse un poco. Miró a Jumbiie fijamente y le dijo en un tono serio y de disgusto.

-No creas que no lo sé, Jumbiie. Sé perfectamente de donde vienes, Death City, la ciudad de espectros malignos y criaturas espantosas.

Jumbiie no supo qué responderle. Lo miraba impresionada, puesto que no entendía nada de lo que decía. ¿Por qué hablaba así de su ciudad natal?

Tras guardar unos minutos de tensión y silencio, el médico volvió a hablar.

-Terminó el chequeo de hoy. Puedes retirarte.

* * *

Kid se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro en la tranquilidad del living. Sus hijos jugaban en la habitación, en el segundo piso, cuando Kid escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Escuchó los tacones de su esposa acercarse, para lo que se preparó para finalizar su lectura. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Annette. No tenía el peinado que esperaba ver. Estaba desarmado, con pinches encima y despeinada. Pensó que hasta se veía mejor en la mañana cuando se despertó. Sin embargo la cortejó amablemente.

-Te ves preciosa.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Annette caminó hasta llegar justo al lado de él, ignorando su cumplido y le preguntó.

-¿Los niños?

-Jugando en la habitación.-La sonrisa de Kid se desvaneció cuando comprendió que algo malo estaba pasando.-¿Sucede algo?

-Seis años.

-¿Cómo?-parecía no comprender.

-Seis años llevamos casados y jamás me contaste tu verdad.-Kid no entendía lo que sucedía, por lo que Annette expandió el periódico y se lo pasó de mala manera.-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que tuviste una hija?

A Kid se le cortó la respiración por un momento, luego leyó la plana del periódico y no podía creerlo. Quedó sin palabras.

-Pero como...

-¿Te preguntas cómo? ¡Todos en Death City están hablando sobre esta noticia!

Kid volvía a leer y releer la noticia, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin aún entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Todos en la ciudad sabían sobre esto ¡menos yo! me hiciste quedar como una estúpida cuando me lo preguntaron! ¿cómo pudiste, Kid?

Kid siempre pensó que aquello fue algo que se había olvidado por completo, que nadie lo recordaba. Ahora entendía que nunca fue así.

-Annette, yo...-No sabía qué decir, con qué defenderse.

-Soy tu esposa, y jamás me lo dijiste. Lo tenías bien oculto, ¿no?-realmente estaba ofendida.- Me siento realmente como una tonta. Yo que siempre pensé que fui la mujer que te dio hijos. Que Azael fue tu primera experiencia. Pero veo que no fue así.

Kid se acercó a ella para calmarla puesto que estaba demasiado alterada, pero ella retrocedió.

-Annette, escucha, no fue tan así...

-¿Ahora quieres explicarme cómo fueron las cosas? ¿después de más de diez años?

Kid la miraba, con sus ojos cristalizados y sin poder respirar.

-Nunca me contaste que tuviste un gran amor-Annette fingió pensar- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Crona?

El solo escuchar su nombre en la boca de Annette, le partió el corazón.

-Anne, No seas así...

-No tienes ningún derecho, Kid. Ni siquiera necesito que me cuentes lo que pasó, ya estoy bien informada.

Kid bajó el rostro y se rascó la cabeza. Nunca antes habían discutido de esa manera.

-Anne, por favor...

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Lo interrumpió y continuó.

-Tuviste una novia, cuando apenas estudiabas en Shibusen. Eran solo unos niños y Kid, la embarazaste, ¡Que vergüenza por dios!

-¡Annette!-le reprochó Kid-cálmate, los niños te escucharán.

-¿Y qué? ¿No quieres que se enteren que tienen una hermana?

-¡Está muerta!-Le gritó Kid, agarrándola de los hombros, zamarreándola. Esperó que lo entendiera, su dolor. Pero el rostro de Annette no cambió en nada.

-También lo sé.-Respondió fríamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me lo hayas ocultado.

Kid soltó a Annette y retrocedió. Le dio la espalda y caminó pero ella lo siguió y siguió torturándolo.

-Ahora entiendo todo, Kid ¿es por eso que no querías que te diera una hija?, claro, ya la tenías, ¿no?

-Te estás pasando.-Volteó Kid a mirarla, esta vez un poco molesto.

-Me hiciste quedar como una tonta. Yo que me esmeraba y rogaba por darte una niña, para cumplir con el objetivo, y terminé dándote tres niños, y ella, esa Crona, te dio esa niña.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás molesta por eso?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por eso y muchas más razones, Kid.- Annette se acercó a él y continuó.-Te desconozco, Kid. Creí que te conocía, pero me ocultaste esto.

-¿Cómo querías que te contara? estábamos recién conociéndonos, estaba sufriendo el luto.-Intentó explicarle, pero su reacción le hizo entender que había empeorado las cosas.

-Por eso te casaste conmigo.-Los ojos de Annette se humedecieron.-Para limpiar tu imagen y que todos se olvidaran de tu error.

-No, Annette. Escucha, la idea de la boda fue de mi padre.

-¿Te vas a excusar así?¿culpándolo a él?-lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Annette. Kid quiso secar sus lágrimas pero ella se lo impidió, alejándose y secándoselas sola.

-Annette, escucha, conversemos esto...

-No quiero verte.-Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse y encerrarse en la habitación.

Kid la miró subir las escaleras y desaparecer en el pasillo. Suspiró ya más calmado y volvió a leer el diario. Se percató que había una pequeña fotografía un poco más abajo, algo un poco borrosa, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que era una foto tomada a escondidas, hace años, de él paseando por la ciudad con Jumbiie de la mano, cuando la pequeña podía caminar todavía.

Kid se sentó en el living y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Aquella discusión lo devastó. Y así como Annette, él tampoco quería estar allí. Enrolló el diario y salió de la casa por la puerta principal. Se asomaron sus propulsores y se marchó a volar a Shibusen, a encerrarse en la Death Room.

* * *

Jumbiie estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo. No paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho su médico. ¿Por qué hablaba así de su ciudad? ¿criaturas espantosas?

Por lo que ella recordaba, nunca vio algo extraño o fuera de lo normal. Aunque...

Jumbiie se agarró la cabeza y la agitó de un lado a otro, queriendo sacar un pensamiento. No quería recordarlo, no quería pensar en él.

Jumbiie se sentó en la cama y asumió que si quería descubrir algo, tendría que recordar, hacer memoria. Llevaba seis años fuera de la ciudad, tampoco tenía muchos recuerdos puesto que siempre vivió encerrada en la casa de sus abuelos. Ella reconocía que las veces en que conoció su ciudad, fue gracias a él. Jumbiie cerró los ojos para recordar y visualizar si en esos años, vio algo distinto que le llamase la atención.

-El castillo.-Dijo en voz alta. Recordó lo que le respondió cuando le preguntó qué era: una escuela que preparaba a soldados para defender y proteger a los demás.

Aquella explicación ahora le parecía muy infantil. Quizás en esos años, se tragó muy bien el cuento, pero ahora estaba segura que era mucho más que eso.

Jumbiie se paró y caminó por la habitación, meditando. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y se acercó para verse mejor. Había cambiado demasiado. Vio su cabello y vio sus mechones blancos, le habían crecido más desde la última vez que sus abuelos habían ido a verla. Aquello también era extraño, poco común en ella, puesto que jamás le pasó cuando era una niñita.

Jumbiie volteó y se apoyó en el escritorio. Llevó su mano al mentón y volvió a pensar. En ese momento, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡La sombra!-Jumbiie recordó perfectamente a la sombra oscura que la seguía cuando fue al castillo. Esa sombra que se le presentaba pero que la ignoraba. Esa sería la única vez en su corta vida que habría visto algo sobrenatural en Death City, pero también recordó que esa sombra estaba relacionada con _él._

Jumbiie no quería seguir recordándolo, pero parecía que todo conectaba con él.

En ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta la desconcentraron. Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con el conserje.

-Buenos días, señorita Jumbiie.-le habló el señor con amabilidad.

Ella le sonrió y le respondió.

-Buenos días, señor Bellenger.-A Jumbiie el señor le agradaba un montón. Siempre fue muy amable con ella y le mostró su gran disposición a ayudarla cuando ella lo necesitaba.-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vine a traerle esta carta que le llegó hasta hace unos minutos.

Jumbiie la recibió y leyó el sobre. Era una carta de sus abuelos. Sabía el motivo de ésta. No era para impresionarse.

-Señorita Jumbiie-Le habló el señor Bellenger, Jumbiie se distrajo con la carta y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.-Feliz cumpleaños.

Jumbiie soltó una sonrisa y le agradeció al conserje. No se equivocaba, ese día era su cumpleaños número quince, y ese mismo era el motivo de la carta.

-Muchas gracias, señor Bellenger.-El señor le sonrió y continuó.

-¿Hay algo que se le ofrezca, señorita?

Jumbiie cambió su sonrisa por un semblante más serio y se dirigió a él.

-Sí, señor Bellenger. Necesito pedirle un favor.-El conserje se agachó un poco para escucharla mejor-Necesito que me traiga un periódico internacional.- A Jumbiie no le bastaba con los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la ciudad, estaba obligada a recurrir a esos medios.

El señor Bellenger se enderezó y la miró curioso.

-¿De alguna zona especifica?

-Sí.-Respondió firme.-De norte américa, específicamente Nevada.

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando Kid volvió a la mansión. Cuando entró y se dirigió al living, notó el silencio que lo inundaba. No se preocupó, era tarde y a esa hora sus hijos debieran estar dormidos.

Subió tranquilamente las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido. Entró por el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus hijos. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó. Vio a Azael dormir en su cama, en posición derecha, hacia el techo. Continuó su recorrido y miró a Luzbell, quien dormía plácidamente en posición fetal, abrazando a un oso de peluche. Y cuando miró a Azkeel, notó que no estaba solo, Annette dormía con él, en la misma cama, abrazando al niño. A Kid no le impresionó que ella no quisiera dormir con él esa noche, seguía enojada.

Al ver que sus tres hijos estaban dormidos, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar, se despojó de su gran capa negra que lo envolvía y la guardó. Se dio una ducha y se preparó para dormir. Kid se recostó y se acomodó entre las sábanas, sin embargo, no podía dormir. Encendió la lampara del velador y se sentó en la cama. En ese momento, un pensamiento muy profundo y guardado se hizo presente en su memoria. Era él con Crona, una tarde, en esa misma cama.

 _Era un jueves, a eso de las tres de la tarde. habían salido temprano de sus clases puesto que una de ellas se había suspendido. Era un día caluroso, y Kid había invitado a Crona a su casa, sabiendo que estarían los dos solos. Del living llegaron a su habitación, y de la habitación a la cama. Se besaban como nunca antes lo habían podido hacer. Kid estaba encima de Crona, la besaba y acariciaba su rostro y cuello, mientras ella lo bordeaba con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda. Ambos estaban deseosos, sin embargo se miraban con timidez, eran unos adolescentes inexpertos de quince años._

 _Cuando Kid se encontraba sin su camisa, con la cremallera del pantalón abierta sin el cinturón, y Crona únicamente con su ropa interior, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron tímidos y sonrojados. Kid soltó una sonrisa, y ella le respondió con un suspiro._

 _-¿Entonces?-preguntó él, con fuego en sus ojos._

 _-No lo sé, Kid kun. Yo...no sé de esto.-Dijo avergonzada._

 _-Yo tampoco.-Dijo entre sonrisas-Pero aprenderemos juntos-dijo el, provocándola con un beso en el cuello._

 _Crona sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, despojándose de su brasier y él de su pantalón._

 _Unas horas después, ambos estaban desnudos, él sobre ella, penetrándola torpemente. Crona suspiraba y gemía en su oído, mientras rasguñaba por completo su espalda. Ambos gozaban y, en un par de minutos, Kid se detuvo y se acomodó en el cuello de ella, devastado. Crona lo recibió y acarició su espalda y su cabellera._

 _-Kid kun-le habló en un suspiro-acabaste dentro de mi...-dijo un poco asustada._

 _Kid levantó la cabeza y besó a su novia para tranquilizarla._

 _-Te amo, Crona._

 _Ella le respondió de la misma manera y le sonrió, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente._

 _-Y yo a ti, Kid Kun..._

Kid se enderezó y talló sus ojos. Suspiró al recordar a Crona. Podría tener tres maravillosos hijos y el control total del universo, pero la pena que sentía por haberla perdido a ella y a su hija, era un dolor infinito.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo desconcentró. Guió su mirada hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente para dar paso al pequeño Luzbell.

-¿Qué haces levantado de la cama a esta hora?-le preguntó en tono de reproche. Sin embargo el niño caminó, adentrándose en la habitación.

-¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo, papi?-dijo el menor rascándose el ojo.

-Ya te he dicho que debes dirigirte a mi como padre.-No era la primera vez en que se lo decía y no creía tampoco que esa fuera la última.

-Ya sé, ya sé~ protocolos...-dijo el niño restándole importancia, mientras se subía a duras penas a la cama. Se arrastró hasta quedar cerca de Kid.-En publico lo haré, _padre,_ pero en casa no puedes obligarme.

Kid suspiró y dijo para sí:

-No sé a quién saliste tan ligero...

Luzbell le sonrió y comenzó a escarbar las sabanas para poder adentrarse, hasta que Kid lo detuvo.

-Espera, ¿qué haces?-el niño se detuvo y lo miró.

-Acomodándome para dormir.-le respondió como si no fuera obvio.

-¿Y desde cuándo te dio por dormir aquí? tú tienes tu habitación, jovencito, con tus hermanos.-le reprochó.

-Lo sé. Será por esta noche~

Kid lo miró de reojo y suspiró. Era difícil tratar con él.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo mientras levantaba las sábanas para que Luzbell se metiera dentro.-Solo por esta noche.

El pequeño se acomodó entre las sábanas con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo que no sería solo por esa noche.

* * *

Su pulso estaba acelerado, estaba pálida y el diario que sostenía en sus manos tiritaba cual perro moribundo en un invierno tormentoso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, a punto de salirse de su lugar. Bajó el diario de su vista para respirar y tratar de calmarse. Pero aquello era imposible. Volvió a levantar el diario y volvió a leer el título una y otra vez.

-No puede ser...

Dijo ahogándose en sus palabras. Un montón de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al mirar las fotografías plasmadas en el periódico. Era él con su actual pareja y unos tres pequeños niños. Se veía feliz, como si nada más le pudiera faltar.

 _Él también había sido víctima._ Pensó.

Estar en esa habitación le comenzó a ahogar, necesitaba escapar de ahí. Miró hacia la ventana y corrió hacia ella. La abrió abruptamente y saltó desde ella, hallándose en el jardín. Comenzó a correr en él hacia ninguna dirección en específico, solo se adentró y cuando llegó a la gran muralla, se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza y miró el cielo nocturno y las estrellas. Suspiró para luego caer rendida al llanto, sin poder creer lo que había descubierto. Le habían mentido todos esos años, haciéndola creer que había sido olvidada. Se la llevaron lejos y le impidieron volver a Death City, aparentemente sin ninguna razón justificada, pues ahora lo entendía.

No podía creer que su única familia, le haya mentido de una manera tan cruel. Pero ¿Cuál habría sido el motivo? ¿por qué lo hicieron? no entendía, ¿por qué la alejaron?

Jumbiie frunció el ceño y comenzó a jadear con ira. La rabia y la molestia se apoderaron de ella, puesto que el actuar de sus abuelos le parecía imperdonable. En ese momento, una nube negra comenzó a envolverla y, mientras más inhalaba y exhalaba, más crecía. Esa densa oscuridad comenzó a envolverla, haciéndola sentir un enorme poder que corría dentro de ella. Cuando no dio más con su enojo e ira, explotó con un grito desgarrador al cielo, reclamando justicia. Aquel grito avivó aquella nube densa, y se disparó hacia todos lados del jardín, marchitando todas las flores y plantas que habían, para luego devolverse lentamente hacia Jumbiie, quien ya se sentía más tranquila, pero con la sonrisa desvanecida, con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento entendió que después de eso ya no volvería a ser la misma. El engaño y las mentiras serían el principal factor de ello. Pero más allá de eso, sentía que estaba despertando, que se había convertido en otro ser, o que por fin había aceptado que lo era hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

 **Chan! y así terminó este capítulo :D**

 **espero les haya gustado owo no olviden dejar sus comentarios n.n**

 **y ahora unas preguntas:**

 _ ***¿qué pasará con el matrimonio de Kid y Annette?**_

 _ ***¿la molestia de Annette se justifica?**_

 _ ***Ahora que Jumbiie sabe la verdad ¿qué creen que hará?**_

 **Respóndanme en los comentarios n.n los estaré leyendo**

 **sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Bye~**


	6. Más especial que cualquier Criatura

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 _MÁS ESPECIAL QUE CUALQUIER_ _CRIATURA_

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente esa mañana en Death City. Eran las nueve con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana. Kid dormía hecho un desastre en la cama con la compañía de Luzbell, quien dormía completamente estirado, ocupando gran parte de la cama.  
Kid se despertó abruptamente con un golpe en el rostro, producto del estiramiento del menor. Kid bostezó y suspiró al ver la manera de dormir de su hijo.  
-Despierta.-Le habló despacio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
Luzbell apretó los ojos y comenzó a moverse inquietamente. De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Annette con su bata de dormir, entrando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, Luzbell se sentó rápidamente en la cama, mirando a su madre.  
-Sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo en tu cama?-le regañó, a lo que él desvió la mirada, rascándose la cabeza.  
Kid miró fijamente a Annette y notó que no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle.  
-Levántate y vístete.-Ordenó-Tenemos que salir.  
Pero antes que pudiera voltear para retirarse, Kid habló.  
-Me los llevaré a Shibusen.-Declaró. Annette lo miró de reojo mientras el menor volteó a ver a su padre sorprendido.  
-¿De verdad te acompañaremos al trabajo?~-Habló animado.-¡Super! le diré a mis hermanos.-Y se bajó rápidamente de la cama con dirección a su habitación, pasando por al lado de su madre, mientras ella seguía ahí parada.  
-Está bien.-Dijo mientras se volteaba. Kid se movió en la cama y la llamó.  
-Annette, espera.-Kid quería conversar las cosas con más tranquilidad después de la discusión del día anterior, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió su esposa, le hizo pensar que tal vez no era una buena idea.  
Annette se retiró de la habitación y Kid se dejó caer en el respaldo de la cama. Se talló los ojos y se dispuso a levantarse.

* * *

Mientras, en Dinamarca, Jumbiie estaba infiltrándose a la oficina de su médico, por la ventana. La oficina quedaba en el piso número cuatro del hospital, y ella trepaba con facilidad la pared. No podía explicarse cómo ahora tenía ese tipo de habilidades, entre otros, pero por alguna manera, aquello no la impresionaba, era como si los tuviera toda su vida, su naturaleza.

Al llegar al marco de la ventana, asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie, luego, abrió la ventana y se dejó caer ligeramente, como si su cuerpo pudiese suspenderse en el aire. Otra habilidad extraña, no tan extraña. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a revisar carpetas y papeles, buscando sus diagnósticos más recientes. Cuando encontró la carpeta con la inicial de J, la abrió abruptamente y comenzó a leer. En él habían muchos documentos, sus primeros exámenes y hasta los de la fecha, aparte de una carta con dirección a Death City, específicamente para sus abuelos. Jumbiie se llevó una gran sorpresa al leer sus más recientes exámenes. Miró hacia el techo buscando un poco de paciencia y no perder la calma, otra vez. Arrugó los exámenes y continuó con leer la carta.

Se levantó del suelo y arrugó la carta también. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró su alrededor. Ese lugar no era para ella. Las personas en ese lugar no son como ella. Ella pertenecía a Death City. Desde la altura en la que se encontraba, comenzó a recorrer el centro de la ciudad con la mirada, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un banco. Retrocedió unos pasos y botó al basurero sus exámenes y la carpeta, luego se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y se arrojó por ella con total facilidad, como si no le tuviera miedo a la caída.

* * *

En Death City, Kid caminaba por los pasillos de Shibusen con sus tres hijos siguiéndole en fila, ordenadamente. Los estudiantes y profesores les saludaban con respeto. Azael caminaba detrás de su padre, con sus manos hacia atrás, mirando hacia adelante, sin distraerse. Azkeel iba detrás de su hermano mayor, mirando su manera de caminar para intentar imitarla, además de estar pendiente de su hermano menor, quien iba detrás de él, mirando hacia todos lados con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él se atrasaba un poco, luego corría para adelantarse. Él amaba a Shibusen y no veía la hora de ser estudiante y pertenecer a él.

Iban doblando hacia el pasillo de la derecha para llegar a Death Room, cuando Soul y Maka se aparecieron por ahí.

-Vaya, Kid, veo que trajiste a la tropa de mini shinigamis.-Le bromeó Soul, mientras los saludaba.

-Tía Maka~-exclamó Luzbell mientras le extendía los brazos para que lo cargara.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeño mío?-Le preguntó ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-No puedes ser tan expresivo, Luzbell.-Le regañó Azael, meneando su cabeza apenado.

-Me traje a los niños para que salieran de casa y se familiarizaran mejor con Shibusen.-Le respondió tranquilamente Kid a Soul.

-Ya veo.-le respondió-Oye, Kid, con Maka vinimos a verte porque...-le habló más despacio y se acercó a su oído para que los niños no lo escucharan.-Leímos el diario.

Kid suspiró y le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Lo sé. Es terrible. Ya me comuniqué con la imprenta y cancelaron su comercialización. Este numerito me trajo grandes problemas con Annette.

Soul parecía no entender, por lo que Kid hizo entrar a Soul y a Maka a la Death Room para conversar tranquilamente. Hizo aparecer dos mesas, una pequeñita para sus hijos y los dejó con algunos libros para que leyeran, en el caso de Azael, y unos juegos de mesa para Azkeel y Luzbell, así se mantendrían distraídos mientras ellos conversaban tranquilamente.

-¿O sea que Annette se enteró que tenías una hija por el diario?-preguntó Soul asombrado.-Joder, hermano, comprendo que esté disgustada.

-Pero eso no le da motivo para decir las cosas que dijo.-Le retó Maka, defendiendo a Kid.

Kid suspiró y continuó.

-Ahora no quiere ni verme. Por eso preferí llevarme a los niños, como ellos pasan gran parte del día con ella, notarán que está disgustada.

-Comprendo, Kid.-Dijo Maka mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro.-No debe ser fácil estar en tu lugar. Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.

Kid le sonrió a Maka, agradecido, cuando sintió una presión en sus piernas. Era Luzbell quien se apoyó y le jalaba la capa para llamar su atención.

-Nee~ papi, tengo hambre.

Kid le dedicó una mirada seria y le reprochó.

-Te he enseñado varias veces que no debes interrumpir las conversaciones ajenas, Luzbell.

Soul y Maka reían a sus adentros por la situación.

-Pero tengo hambre, además, son la tía Maka y el tío Soul.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-Le retó.-Siempre debes ser educado.

Luzbell le miró sin sentir ni una pisca de culpabilidad.

-Mamá me da comida cuando le digo que tengo hambre.-continuó.

Kid suspiró derrotado mientras que Maka reía junto con Soul.

-Vamos, cariño, yo te llevo a la cafetería a comer algo.-Dijo Maka poniéndose de pie, mientras cargaba al menor. Tras ella, se sumaron Azkeel y Azael, quienes también tenían hambre, pero respetaron el protocolo.

Maka al ver a los dos niños seguirla, le habló a Kid.

-Me llevaré a los niños un rato.

Kid le sonrió y le asintió, mientras se retiraban de la Death Room.

* * *

En Dinamarca, Jumbiie salía del banco central de la ciudad, con un pequeño bolsito entre sus manos. Llevaba un rostro de sorpresa que intentaba ser lo más disimulada posible. Si bien, su abuela siempre le dijo que tenía una cuenta de ahorro en el banco a su nombre, y que podía ingresar cuando quisiera y sacar dinero cuando le plazca, nunca se imaginó que fuera tanto. Seguramente se debía a que nunca había sacado y que por ello siempre se fue acumulando, pensó.

Caminó hasta la sombra de un árbol y se recostó en el césped. Era mucho lo que tenía que procesar y todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Merecía explicaciones y no iba a esperar a que éstas fueran hacia ella, sino que ella misma las buscaría, y si tendría que volver a su Death City, lo haría.

Volvió al hogar y entró a su habitación por la ventana, sin que nadie pudiera notar que se había escapado. Encendió un computador y empezó a informarse sobre aerolíneas. Estuvo varios minutos revisando páginas y requisitos cuando frenó en seco. Suspiró y apagó el computador. Ella no podría viajar sin la autorización de un tutor, puesto que era menor de edad.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿sus planes se arruinaron? ¿no podrá ir en busca de explicaciones?

* * *

Había anochecido y Kid estaba acostando a sus hijos. El último en acostar fue Luzbell, ya que estaba muy revoltoso y no tenía ganas de dormir. Finalmente, Kid logró cubrirlo con las sábanas y se quedó con él estaba que conciliara el sueño. Posterior a eso, se retiró de la habitación.

No le apetecía entrar a la suya. Sabía que Annette estaba ahí y que de alguna u otra forma, haría que todo fuese incómodo. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al ante jardín. Se detuvo con la cabeza en alto, sereno, a observar la luna. De alguna forma misteriosa, lo tenía cautivo, como si no se pudiera despegar de él, pero aquella sensación le transmitía tranquilidad, una extraña tranquilidad.

* * *

La luna lucía distinta, pensaba ella, mientras caminaba a solas por las calles nocturnas de la capital de Dinamarca. Caminaba sin importar por qué lado iba, caminaba con su cabeza en alto hipnotizada por la luna, como si hubiese una extraña conexión.

Jumbiie se había escapado otra vez del hogar, caminaba solitaria por las calles iluminadas por los focos de luz. A esas horas no había nadie, solo podía escuchar el eco de sus pies al pisar las veredas. No tenía miedo tampoco a cualquier peligro, ya que sentía la seguridad de que sabría como defenderse, y sin ningún problema.

De pronto, escuchó unos zapatos que caminaban cerca de ella, vigilándola. Éstos se detuvieron y Jumbiie volteó la cabeza tranquilamente, sin temor. Logró divisar la silueta de una persona entre los arbustos del parque que estaba a la otra calle. Pensó en un momento en continuar con su camino, pues se podría tratar de otra persona como ella en un paseo nocturno. Pero algo la hizo detenerse y mirar fijamente. Su instinto le decía que no era casualidad de que se encontraran ahí, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó arrogante, Jumbiie. Por respuesta, escuchó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-Al fin, una Gorgón.-Musitó con simpleza y malicia.

Jumbiie pareció no entender.

-¿Gorgón? ¿Qué es eso?

Mientras preguntó, la persona que la vigilaba se acercó más a ella, dejándose ver por completo.

-Veo que no sabes de donde vienes. Es una lástima. Pero por suerte te encontré.-Dijo mientras se acercó abrutpamente y le cogió el brazo. Pero Jumbiie reaccionó al mismo tiempo, y cuando le apretó la muñeca, llevó su mano libre rápidamente y sin tocar la mano que la sujetaba, hizo aparecer una pequeña nube oscura y atacó el brazo de su oponente. Ésta la soltó inmediatamente y saltó hacia atrás, agarrándose la mano lastimada. Cuando la mujer dejó de sentir dolor, se descubrió la mano y notó que se había puesto de un color gris, de apariencia grotesca y maloliente, como si hubiese podrido su mano. Sonrió un poco impresionada por el poder de Jumbiie, y levantó el rostro para mirarla, se encontró que estaba con su mano izquierda extendida hacia ella, en postura de defensa por si la volvía a tocar.

La mujer se aclaró la voz y mencionó por el nuevo aspecto de su mano.

-Claro, mitad muerte...

Jumbiie bajó el brazo y miró atenta a la mujer de cabello platinado. Su rostro mostraba curiosidad e interés a lo que pudiera decir. Al parecer, ella sabía de su naturaleza mejor que ella misma.

-¿Qué es Gorgón?-volvió a preguntar y esta vez, la mujer se mostró más amable.

-El apellido de una temible bruja.-Dijo lo último con cierto miedo y respeto.

-¿Brujas? ¿existen las brujas?-preguntó impresionada, a lo que la mujer soltó una risa.

-¿Existes tú, y no van a existir brujas? jaja.-Dijo en un tono divertido, a lo que Jumbiie le encontró razón.

-Tú eres especial, ¿lo sabes?, no eres como los humanos.-Jumbiie la miró con un semblante serio.-De hecho, tan especial, que ni te comparas con las demás criaturas.

 _Criaturas._ Pensó ella.

Continuó mirándola atentamente y seriamente, sin siquiera pestañear, a lo que la mujer se sintió incómoda.

-Ay, reconozco esa mirada.-Dijo en tono de miedo.- Menos mal que sacaste los ojos de Crona y no los del otro, sino, no aguantaría esa mirada tan penetrante.

Jumbiie cambió su mirada a una más de curiosidad, al parecer esa mujer sabía mucho de ella.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! te buscaba para entregarte esto.-Le dijo mientras le extendía un viejo libro.

Antes de recibirlo, Jumbiie lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Un libro?

-No es un libro cualquiera, pequeña. Se trata de un libro de encantamientos. Ahora que te estas descubriendo, será necesario que lo uses. Ya sabes, magia para que te facilite algunas cosas, entre otras.

Jumbiie lo recibió y observó la caratula.

-¿Por qué yo necesitaría un libro para aprender a hacer magia?

-Pues para que aprendas a dominarla.-Dijo en un tono malicioso mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella.

-¡Espera! entonces, entonces soy...-

-Una bruja.-Dijo mientras se transformaba en una pequeña rana y desaparecía del lugar, ante los ojos de Jumbiie.

Jumbiie pestañeó tres veces para creer lo que acaba de ver. Otra cosa que sus abuelos le ocultaron. Otra explicación que necesitaba saber.

* * *

 **Hola :D disculpen la demora :) pero aquí está el capítulo. Algo corto, pero bastante intrigante owo**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios n.n los leo y me motivan a continuar, asique, ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Ahora las preguntas:**

 ***¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer que apareció? :0**

 ***¿Es Jumbiie una bruja?**

 ***Ahora con un libro de encantamientos en sus manos ¿podrá Jumbiie arreglárselas para viajar?**

 ***¿Kid y Annette se pondrán en la buena? e.e**

 **Los estaré leyendo :3 muchas gracias y hasta pronto *3***


	7. Ella Vuelve

**Holaa. Lamento la demora. Aquí les traigo algo, espero lo disfruten :)**

 ***Soul Eater no me pertenece**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 _ELLA VUELVE_

* * *

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el día en que Annette se enteró de la verdad. Las cosas en la mansión Death no habían cambiado mucho, Annette seguía ignorando a Kid y seguía manteniendo su mirada fría y sin gracia cuando lo veía llegar.

Pero no todo era así de malo, ya eran capaces de conversar un poco, asuntos específicos y detalles, hasta ella le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, pero sin duda no era el mismo matrimonio que tenían.

Kid intentaba aprovechar los momentos en que Annette le hablaba de forma agradable, para explicarle cómo habían sido los hechos sobre su hija y su novia, Crona, pero parecía que Annette no mostraba ningún interés en saber o hablar sobre ese tema. Para ella era más fácil evitarlo y fingir como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero Kid no podía quejarse, las cosas se estaban arreglando de a poco y ya ni siquiera la gente de Death City se acordaba de la portada de ese maldito diario.

Esa mañana, Annette despertó y se volteó para encontrarse con su marido, sin embargo, se halló sola en la cama. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Se estiró un poco y le sonaron los huesos, luego, se levantó y se puso su bata de dormir encima. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, cuando notó la presencia de Kid en ella.

-Kid, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó impresionada. Ella lo veía a esa hora, en Shibusen, no en la cocina con un delantal encima, preparando hot cakes.

-Buenos días, Anne-le respondió Kid con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba con un gran plato lleno de hot cake.-Estoy preparando el desayuno. Siéntate, te prepararé un café.

Mientras Kid se desplazaba por la cocina, Annette se sentó lentamente en la silla, mirando intrigada a su marido. Kid puso una taza de café en frente de ella, y luego otras tazas con leche para sus hijos. En ese momento, los tres niños bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina. Obtuvieron la misma reacción de su madre al ver a Kid ahí.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó desconcertado Azael. Mientras Kid se sentaba en su silla y los niños tomaban asiento en la suyas, Kid le respondió.

-Me tomé el día libre hoy.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué,Kid?-preguntó Annette primero.

-Quiero que compartamos, que tengamos un día entretenido y agradable.-Dijo mientras se metía un trozo de hot cake con miel de arce en su boca. Los niños gritaron le alegría.-Asique apenas terminen de desayunar, se toman un baño y se visten-ordenó.

-Claro que sí, papi~-respondió el menor mientras se metía trozos grandes a la boca.

Cuando los niños abandonaron la cocina, Annette se dirigió a Kid.

-Me parece fantástico que tomes este tipo de decisiones, a los niños les hace bien compartir más contigo.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que menos quiero es que tengan un padre ausente.-Annette asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café.-Por otro lado, Annette,-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer, que estaba apoyada en la mesa-quería que supieras que, independiente a cómo fueron las cosas en el pasado, tú eres mi esposa. Eres mi compañera, mi amiga y la madre de mis tres hijos-llevó su mano hacia su cabello y le acarició lentamente un mechón.-Eres la única que lidia conmigo y con todo esto, y, ni siquiera el pasado, pude cambiar eso.

Kid acarició su mejilla, lo que hizo que Annette se ruborizada y bajara la cabeza. Sonrió complacida con lo que acababa de escuchar y aquello no pasó desapercibido por Kid, que le respondió también con una sonrisa. Finalmente, Annette levantó el rostro y habló.

-Bueno, iré a arreglarme para que tengamos un excelente día.- Se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras. Kid la observó retirarse y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista por las escaleras. Posterior a eso, él se levantó también y recogió los platos.

* * *

En la casa Stein, Marie se encontraba leyendo unas revistas en el sofá del living, tomándose una taza de café. Stein iba bajando las escaleras de su casa sin ningún apuro cuando se escuchó el sonido del teléfono sonar.

-Yo contesto.-Dijo animosa Marie, mientras dejaba la revista a lado y se levantaba del sofá.

-Buenos días.-Habló con su voz adorable.-Oh, señor Bellenger, ¿cómo está?- Marie alejó un poco el teléfono de su oreja y le susurró a Stein: Es el conserje de Jumbiie.- Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Marie comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que escuchaba las malas noticias del señor Bellenger.

- _Una última cosa, señora Stein, lo único que dejó su nieta, fue el diario internacional de la noticia de hace dos semanas, aproximadamente._

Marie se llevó la mano al corazón y colgó la llamada. Stein se preocupó por el actuar de su mujer, por lo que le exigió que le contase qué había sucedido.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?

Marie solo volteó hacia él para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Se acabó...

soltó en un suspiro.

-¿Qué cosa se acabó?-preguntó alarmado, pero Marie parecía estar en otro mundo, sin poder hablar. Al no recibir respuesta, Stein la tomó de los hombros y la agitó un poco para despertarla.-Marie, contesta, ¿qué diablos de acabó?

Marie levantó el rostro y le respondió.

-Jumbiie sabe toda la verdad.

Aquello lo soltó parejo, sin ningún rastro de emoción, sólo asumiendo que las cosas cambiarían completamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con toda la verdad?...-preguntó casi en un suspiro, sintiendo como el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo.

Marie se soltó del agarre y dio unos cortos pasos. Se pasó la mano por la frente y se rascó la cabeza.

-Jumbiie sabe lo del engaño, su supuesta muerte y todo lo demás, me imagino.-respondió tranquilamente, llevándose una mano al mentón.

-Eso no es posible.-Dijo Stein en un tono de burla, sin poder creerlo.-Jumbiie no tiene cómo saberlo ¡es prácticamente imposible!

-¡¿Olvidas acaso quién es su padre?!-le gritoneó, lo que hizo que se callara y se calmara un poco.-Investigó, se informó. No se conformó con lo poco y las mentiras que le decíamos sobre cómo estaba Death City.-Miró directamente a Stein a sus ojos y pareció que ya lo había entendido.-Vio el diario internacional, hace dos semanas. Vio la noticia publicada sobre ella y su muerte.-Le explicó.

-Eso es malo.-Habló Stein.-Si vio ese diario, eso significa que también sabe que Kid rehízo su vida, y que tiene hijos y esposa.-Se preocupó, a lo que Marie solo asintió.

Stein suspiró pesado.

-¿Y qué sucede? ¿despareció?

-Así es. No está, y se llevó todas sus cosas. Solo dejó ese estúpido diario en su cama.

-¿La han buscado?

-Sí. Por todas partes de la capital, también por interiores. Pero no hay rastro de ella.

Stein golpeó la mesa y producto a eso, se volteó la taza de café de Marie.

-¿Desde cuándo que está desaparecida?

-Cuatro días.-Respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón, llevando sus manos a su mentón para tratar de tranquilizarse y no perder la cabeza.

-¿Cuatro días? ¿y recién nos vienen a contar que estaba desaparecida?-habló con molestia.

-No querían preocuparnos-respondió para tranquilizarlo.-Creían que podían encontrarla rápidamente. Además, saben que no podemos hacer nada desde aquí.

Stein soltó otro suspiro y se apoyó en la mesa.

-Dios mío, no puede ser peor...

Marie bajó la cabeza y desde ahí miró a Stein con ojos llorosos.

-Qué, ¿hay algo más?

-Para cuando ya era el segundo día de no encontrarla, el señor Bellenger se tomó el atrevimiento de ir al banco y revisar su estado de cuenta de ahorro.

-¿Qué sucede con esa cuenta?

Marie se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su marido.

-Está en cero.

-¿En cero? no es posible. Sabes la cantidad de dinero que había ahí. Jumbiie jamás sacó un peso de esa cuenta en todos estos años. ¿Para qué querría tanto dinero como para vaciarla?-parecía no entender.

Marie guardó silencio y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Stein.

-Porque era el dinero suficiente para tomar un vuelo.

-Qué...

-Jumbiie viene a tomar lo que es suyo. Ella vuelve a Death City.

* * *

 **Así termina este capítulo :D disculpen la demora y lo corto que salió, pero he estado con algunos problemas, pero siempre con este fic en la cabeza :D**

 **Ahora que estoy de vacaciones me decidí por avanzar y noté que había un nuevo comentario mas menos reciente, pidiéndome que por favor no lo dejara desactualizado. Más ganas me entraron de continuar 3**

 **well, el capítulo salió corto, lo sé. Pero no os preocupéis, que ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente capítulo puesto que ya tengo la idea en la cabeza.**

 **Un saludo y nos estaremos viendo pronto :D**

 ** _LyTha Shinigami~_ **


	8. La escapada perfecta

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 _LA ESCAPADA PERFECTA_

* * *

-Dios mío, no puede ser peor...-Soltó Stein mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Marie bajó la cabeza y desde ahí miró a Stein con ojos llorosos.

-Qué, ¿hay algo más?

-Para cuando ya era el segundo día de no encontrarla, el señor Bellenger se tomó el atrevimiento de ir al banco y revisar su estado de cuenta de ahorro.

-¿Qué sucede con esa cuenta?

Marie se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su marido.

-Está en cero.

-¿En cero? no es posible. Sabes la cantidad de dinero que había ahí. Jumbiie jamás sacó un peso de esa cuenta en todos estos años. ¿Para qué querría tanto dinero como para vaciarla?-parecía no entender.

Marie guardó silencio y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Stein.

-Porque era el dinero suficiente para tomar un vuelo.

-Qué...

-Jumbiie viene a tomar lo que es suyo. Ella vuelve a Death City.

Un silencio mortal inundó la sala por unos segundos.

-¿Eso te dijo el señor Bellenger? ¿que compró un vuelo y se viene para acá?

-Claro que no.-Dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.-No saben nada de ella ni de su paradero desde hace cuatro días. Es solo mi hipótesis. Analizando los hechos, no se me ocurre otra cosa que no sea que Jumbiie viene para acá en un avión.

-Pero ella no puede viajar, Marie.

-vuelves a olvidar quién es su padre, Stein. Tiene su astucia. Se las ingeniará para llegar hasta aquí.

Ambos soltaron un largo suspiro.

-Nos debe odiar, en estos momentos.-Dijo al borde del llanto, a lo que Stein se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Tranquila, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-¿Piensas detenerla?-preguntó pensando en que ya no era posible seguir engañándola.

-Algo tenemos que hacer, Marie, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo como esta bomba explota.

Marie se soltó de su abrazo y caminó hacia la ventana. Se apoyó en el umbral y miró hacia el cielo.

-No lo sé, Stein. Creo que deberíamos dejar que las cosas tomen su propio camino...

* * *

La potente luz solar le llegaba directo a la cara. Entrecerró los ojos y cerró la ventanilla. Dio un recorrido con la mirada y observó a las demás personas en sus asientos. De pronto, no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación de unas jovencitas que estaban sentadas unos pocos puestos adelante de ella.

-Qué emoción, Betza. Solo quedan unas horas para llegar a Nevada ¿estás nerviosa?

-Claro que sí.-Respondió ella. -Mi vida cambió completamente desde que me enteré que soy un arma, y ahora voy en camino a cursar mi primer año en Shibusen.- hablaba la chica sin poder creerlo aún.-Y yo que pensaba que estas cosas no existían: técnicos, armas, demonios, shinigamis y _brujas._

Esto último le entró a Jumbiie. Tenía una mirada seria y de pocos amigos. Trataba de analizar y pensar en esto último. Ella tampoco sabía que estas cosas existían, peor, que ella era una de ellas, y quizás no solo uno. Aquello la alteraba de sobremanera. En su regazo tenía el libro de encantamientos que aquella extraña bruja rana le había regalado, mencionándole por último que aquello le correspondía. Pero la pregunta era ¿por qué le correspondía tener en su poder un objeto de una bruja? ¿cómo se relacionada eso con ella? O ¿hasta qué punto estaba ella relacionada o vinculada con las brujas?

Esa chica del avión también mencionó algo de ser estudiante de Shibusen. Aquello tampoco se le hizo ajeno. Algo sabía sobre esa escuela, pero no mucho. Sin embargo, ese diario internacional que leyó semanas atrás, también hablaba sobre él, Shibusen, la academia de técnicos y armas de Shinigami. Recordó que en esos años, Kid trabajaba ahí, pero nunca le dio detalles a fondo. Entendió que tenía que profundizar en el tema, investigar, informarse, quién era ella, por qué tenía vínculos con shinigamis y brujas. Habían cosas que no iban a estar escritas en un papel o en un libro, por lo que no todo lo podría encontrar en una biblioteca, sabía que debía encarar a su familia y a exigir que le contasen toda la historia. Del por qué las cosas fueron así, o más bien, por qué decidieron que las cosas fueran así.

En ese instante, una auxiliar de vuelo se le acercó e interrumpió sus profundos pensamientos.

-Disculpe, señorita, me parece que no le pedí su certificado de autorización a menores, al momento del ingreso al avión.-Jumbiie conectó su mirada con la de ella y en lo que afinaba su visión, murmuró por lo bajo sin quitarle los ojos de encima:

- _Confusus oblivio_

En cuestión de segundos, los ojos de la auxiliar se nublaron y se volvieron de un color blanco por unos instantes, para luego volver a tu color original. En ese momento, la señorita pestañeó y agitó su cabeza. Miró a Jumbiie, que la seguía mirando fijamente, por lo que le preguntó.

-Buenas tardes, señorita ¿desea alguna cosa?

-Un jugo de naranja, por favor.-respondió sin más, a lo que la auxiliar asintió y se retiró. Jumbiie la siguió con la mirada y luego desvió su vista hacia su libro.

 _"Debo ser más cuidadosa"_ pensó. Antes de ingresar al avión, se había preocupado de hechizar a toda la tripulación para que su viaje no tuviera ningún inconveniente. Lo mismo hizo al momento de comprar los pasajes en la aerolínea y también cuando hizo el check in. Sin embargo, y al parecer, se le había olvidado -o escapado- hechizar a esa auxiliar.

Desde que recibió el libro, lo estuvo estudiando y leyendo sus hechizos y encantamientos. Si era verdad de que ella podía hacer magia, era correcto y necesario entrenarla. Practicó varios días, hasta por las noches, hasta que sus hechizos -mas bien los que necesitaba usar- salieran bien. Cuando eso pasó, no dudó de sus habilidades y emprendió el vuelo.

Aún no entendía muy bien, recordó en apellido, Gorgon. De hecho, esa extraña bruja la había llamado por ese apellido, como si ella descendiera de ese apellido. No tenía sentido. Su apellido era Franken, el apellido de su madre era Franken. No veía vínculo alguno. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, de su familia ya se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió. Quedaban unas pocas horas de vuelo y lo mejor era aprovecharlas para seguir leyendo ese libro y aprender más de conjuros y hechicería.

* * *

Marie y Stein se adentraron en la Death Room y caminaron hacia el gran espejo. Caminaban con cierto temor, sin ganas de querer informar las nuevas noticias. Ahí, parado en frente del espejo, se hallaba Shinigami san, quien volteó para saludar animosamente.

-Hola, holita~- los recién llegados le respondieron con una sonrisa mas bien forzada.-Me imagino que buscan a Kid~ él se tomó el día libre y está con Anne chan y mis nietos-dijo lo último con orgullo y cariño al recordar a sus pequeñitos nietos.-Por lo que me pidió que le remplazara por el día~ -les explicó.

-Lo sabemos, shinigami san. Vimos a Kid y a los niños en el parque, cuando veníamos para acá.- Explicó Stein.

-Oh~ ya veo

-Shinigami san, nosotros venimos para hablar con usted.-le habló Marie en un tono preocupante.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Preguntó shinigami san en un tono más serio.

-Sucede que... Es sobre...-no sabía cómo informarle que todo se iba a volver un desmadre. Pero finalmente, cerró fuertemente los ojos para encontrar valor, y lo soltó.-Es sobre Jumbiie, shinigami san.

Shinigami san guardó silencio para luego preguntar sin emoción alguna.

-¿Qué pasa con la niña?

-Jumbiie sabe toda la verdad, señor.-Habló Stein.-Realmente, no sabemos qué tanto sabe, pero de que está enterada del engaño y de su supuesta muerte, lo está.

Un silencio mortal inundó la habitación. Stein y Marie tenían miedo a la reacción de shinigami san. Después de todo, el acuerdo era de que ella no debía aparecerse por ahí nunca jamás. Finalmente, shinigami san habló.

-Vaya, que gran problema.

Se lo había tomado con tanta calma que Marie y Stein se voltearon para mirarse con rostros de expresión. Parecía que no había entendido la gravedad del asunto, por lo que volvió a explicar.

-Eh, shinigami san, Jumbiie se enteró de las mentiras, y está desaparecida desde hace unos días. Nos llamaron esta mañana para informárnoslo. Nuestra hipótesis es que Jumbiie viene para acá, a exigir explicaciones. Ella puede llegar en cualquier momento...-le explicó Marie, poniéndole más suspenso al drama.

Hubo otra vez un silencio en la que esperaban la respuesta del gran dios de la muerte, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un problema.

-Shinigami san, esto literalmente se ha ido al carajo.-Reaccionó con un poco de enojo Stein.-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Me llama la atención que en lugares de tanta seguridad se les haya escapado a una niñita. Eso no debería suceder. Se supone que la dejamos en buenas manos. Deberíamos hacer una denuncia.-dijo shinigami san mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Eh, shinigami san, ese no es el asunto aquí...-le habló Marie, ya que parecía que estaba desviando el tema-...aunque Jumbiie no es una niñita, ella ya tiene 15 años...-dijo para sí misma, aunque aquello pudo oírlo el dios de la muerte.

-¡15 años!-se asombró.-Vaya, como pasa el tiempo~ debe ser una jovencita muy bonita y adorable~ me pregunto si con los años se parecerá más a Kid, porque cuando era pequeña era el vivo retrato de su madre.-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Shinigami san, nada de eso va al caso ¿cómo cree usted que se pondrá Kid cuando la vea y descubra que su hija está viva y que le hemos mentido todos estos años? ¿usted piensa de verdad que las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes? ¿cree que Kid estará dispuesto a perdonarnos o...a perdonarlo a usted?

Aquello hizo entender al dios. Era cierto. Kid amaba a su padre, eso él lo sabía de sobra, pero aún así, conociendo a su hijo, sabía que él jamás lo perdonaría por haberle arrebatado a su hija y haberle mentido. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar la mirada de desprecio por parte de su hijo una vez que la bomba explotara.

Shinigami san bajó la mirada y apenado le respondió.

\- Bueno, Stein kun...espero que Kid pueda entender...

Marie alzó la mirada, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir el dios de la muerte. ¿Entender? ¿qué debía entender Kid? ¿acaso el mentir y arrebatarle a su niña era un acto que debía comprenderlo? ¿acaso se podía justificar?

-Shinigami san-habló- no entiendo...

A lo que shinigami san soltó una pequeña risita para calmarlos.

-Nada, Marie chan, cosas de shinigamis.-Parecía que les sonreía por debajo de la mascara, por lo que suspiraron de alivio.-Y en cuando a Jumbiie, yo me haré cargo del asunto.

Marie y Stein se miraron unos segundos para luego suspirar aliviados. Sentían el apoyo del dios de la muerte, y eso los dejaba un poco más tranquilos. Se despidieron de Shinigami san y voltearon para retirarse de la Death Room, cuando Marie se detuvo y volteó para hacerle una última mención al dios.

-Eh, Shinigami san, una última cosa...

El dios la miró para prestarle atención. Pareció que Marie meditó unos segundos si valía la pena, o si era relevante, lo que le iba a comentar.

-No sé si será importante, pero... la última vez que vimos a Jumbiie, notamos un cambio.

-¿Un cambio?-preguntó.-¿De qué tipo?

Marie volteó para mirarle de frente y lo soltó.

-A Jumbiie se le está cambiando el tono de algunos de sus cabellos.-Hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió.-Ella tiene mechones blancos. Parecen mucho a las líneas Sanzu.

Después de eso le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió. Stein y Marie abandonaron la Death Room, dejando a solas al dios de la muerte, quien se quedó perplejo e inmóvil. Petrificado. Parecía como si aguantase la respiración. Después de unos largos minutos, pareció despertar y dijo para sus adentros.

-Vaya, ese sí que es un gran problema.

* * *

 **Hola! holitaa**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n tal vez demoré un poco, pero aquí está :D ya partiré escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, y ya tengo mas menos la estructura hecha asique no debería tardar demasiado en publicarlo.**

 **¡Ahora unas preguntas!**

 **-¿Stein hará algo para detener a su nieta con su llegada?**

 **-¿Por qué Jumbiie tiene poderes de bruja?**

 **-¿Kid será capaz de perdonar a su padre, si esque se entera de que su hija estaba con vida?**

 **-¿Piensan que Shinigami san lo hizo de puro malo? ¿o que tiene otras intenciones por detrás?**

 **Respóndeme en los review para saber qué tan cerca estáis de la verdad :0**

 **Un saludo :D**

 _ **LyTha Shinigami~**_


	9. Atrago

**Hola :D**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo 8, espero lo disfruten.**

 ***Soul eater no me pertenece**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 _'ATRAGO'_

* * *

Tres días habían transcurrido desde la llamada telefónica que recibió Marie, desde Dinamarca. Esos tres días nos habían pasado de lo mejor, con la incertidumbre de no saber nada de jumbiie, y con el miedo de no saber cuándo ella llegaría, los tenía alterados y despiertos todas las noches. Por las mañanas, Marie miraba fijamente por la ventana que daba hacia el centro de la ciudad. Se cubría con la cortina y observaba con temor. Sin embargo, no hallaba a su nieta.

-Marie, yo pienso que Jumbiie sería más prudente, y no se dejaría ver por la multitud tal cual.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Ella ha cambiado mucho, estos últimos años. Ya no es nuestra pequeña y amorosa niñita.

Stein la tomó de los hombros y le hizo un ligero masaje.

-Debes tranquilizarte un poco. En todo caso, no hay mucho que ella pueda hacer en contra de nosotros. Solo tiene quince años. Es solo una niña enojada.

-Y con justa razón, Stein.

Por respuesta, él suspiró y le besó la frente.

-Ya pasará todo esto. Ya lo verás.-La envolvió con sus brazos en un tranquilizador abrazo.

-Solo quiero que pase rápido. Que lo que tenga que pasar, que pase ya...y que termine luego.

Stein se agachó un poco y le susurró.

-Marie, esto nisiquiera ha empezado.

* * *

Con sus finos zapatos de charol, tocó el suelo de Death City. Caminaba por la ciudad con la miraba baja para que nadie se fijara de su existencia. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas. Un sombrero del mismo color para cubrir su mirada y una pequeña maleta que sostenía con su mano derecha.

Se detuvo fuera de un local de electrodomésticos y televisoras. Éstas estaban encendidas para cautivar más aún al público, dando las noticias al día sobre la tétrica ciudad. Ella miró las imágenes y escuchó con claridad.

 _-Hoy, Lunes 6 de Agosto, como es de costumbre, Shinigmi sama y su familia realizaron su paseo por las calles de Death City, saludando a los trabajadores y presentes que estaban de espectadores..._

Los televisores mostraban escenas gradabas por la prensa que los esperaban desde bien temprano. Podía verse a Kid, junto con Annette y a los tres pequeños niños que caminaban un poco más adelante que ellos. Iban vestidos semi formales y caminaban apresurados, pues disfrutaban de los paseos en familia.

Los televisores mostraban la escena de la familia llegando a una plaza en donde Shinigami sama con su pareja se sentaban en una de las bancas mientras que los niños jugaban en el parque.

 _-...Y nuevamente el paseo familiar finaliza en el parque. Ahora podemos ver como Shinigami sama se retira del lugar para ejercer sus labores en Shibusen. Sin duda esta familia son un ejemplo a seguir. Entre otras noticias...-_

Kid se levantó de la banca y Annette también lo hizo. Él se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y luego se dirigió a sus hijos. Se agachó para ponerse a la altura de ellos y los abrazó. Luego de eso emprendió vuelo y se dirigió a Shibusen.

Después de eso, cambiaron el tema para hablar sobre el clima en la semana. Jumbiie siguió caminando por el centro de la ciudad con la mirada baja, sosteniendo su maleta con ambas manos. Caminó hasta llegar a una plaza en donde vio a niños jugar y correr en ella. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se sentó en una banca para descansar. De repente, una pelota rodó hacia donde estaba ella y se detuvo en sus pies. Ella se levantó y tomó la pelota con sus manos. Vio como unos tres pequeños niños de cabelleras peculiares se acercaron a ella para pedírsela.

-¿Es de ustedes la pelota?- les preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Así es.-Contestó uno de los niños.

El mayor de los tres se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa a mis hermanos, no saben patear bien la pelota.-Le habló formal, a lo que a la niña le causó gracia.

-No se preocupen. Está todo bien.- Ella les devolvió la pelota y los niños gustosos la recibieron.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntarles algo a los niños cuando una mujer de la alta sociedad se les acerca.

-¿Niños, sucede algo?- Era la mujer que vio en la televisión y ellos eran los niños. Ella ya lo sabía.

Jumbiie miró el semblante serio y de disgusto de la mujer. La miraba asombrada y tragó saliva. La miró con determinación esta vez: Era una mujer joven, ni se acercaba a los treinta. Su piel era de color blanca, como si viviera por el maquillaje y la base, pero no era así, esa era su piel. Sus labios perfectamente delineados y de color negro. Era alta y delgada, de buena figura y aspecto. Sus ojos eran profundos y de color gris. Su cabello era de color negro que, a pesar de llevarlo tomado, podía apreciarse que era largo hasta la cintura y liso. Por aros llevaba colgando unas calaveras y en una de sus manos, un anillo que indicaba que estaba casada. Pero ella no era una señorita tal cual, su anillo tenía la calavera característica de la ciudad y en su cabello podía apreciarse tres franjas blancas que rodeaban por completo su cabeza. _Ella era una shinigami._

La niña tomó su maleta rápidamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La mujer la vio de reojo para luego mirarla completamente.

-¿Mis hijos te estaban molestando?-le preguntó.

-N-no. Solo conversábamos.- Bajó la mirada para que su sombrero le tapara la mitad de su rostro. Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se retiró rápidamente por donde llegó.

-Uhm, que niña más extraña.-Dijo.

Los tres niños miraron cómo se marchaba aquella niña y luego miraron a su madre.

-Bueno, niños, son las diez y media de la mañana. Debemos volver a casa.- Ordenó mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca. El menor de los niños hizo puchero.

-¿No podemos quedarnos a jugar un ratito más, mami?

-¿Quieres ser un hijo desobediente?-Retó la mujer, a lo que el pequeño bajó la mirada apenado.

-Tienes que hacerle caso a nuestra madre, Luzbel.- Dijo el mayor con los brazos cruzados y en tono de molestia.

-Gracias, Azael. Por lo menos uno de mis hijos que me haga caso.- Dijo la madre en tono de reproche a su hijo menor para que aprendiera de su hermano mayor.

Después de eso, la madre shinigami se llevó a sus tres hijos a casa, mientras que detrás de un árbol, Jumbiie los miraba marcharse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba haciendo algo de calor. Miró hacia ambos lados y se percató que no había nadie cerca de ella. Se quitó el sombrero y lo utilizó como abanico para echarse viento en la cara. Al quitárselo pudo notarse su cabello: delicado y fino, largo hasta la cintura y de color rosa pastel. Pero lo que ocultaba, unos que otros mechones blancos, que completos formarían unas tres perfectas franjas blancas.

* * *

Kid se adentró por el pasillo hacia la Death Room, en ella, su padre lo esperaba.

-Hola~ Kid kun.-Le habló emocionado.

-Hola, padre.-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estuvo ese paseo con Anne chan y los niños?~

Le preguntó animoso.

-Todo bien, padre. Como de costumbre nada más.

-Veo que tu relación con Anne se está arreglando, hijo, me alegro mucho por eso~

Kid volteó para mirarle y éste lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, al parecer, a su padre le importaba los problemas matrimoniales que su hijo tenía. No se atrevió a preguntarle de cómo se enteró o desde cuándo que estaba enterado de que él y Annette tuvieron una discusión. Prefirió ignorarlo. Ya no era un tema que quisiera tocar, ni mucho menos pensar, por lo que solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

Jumbiie caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin ningún rumbo fijo. Mas bien, se dio el gusto de recorrerla. Echaba tanto de menos su ciudad que estar ahí era como un sueño. Recordaba a la perfección las pocas veces que había ido a la ciudad, puesto que el mayor tiempo de su vida lo pasó encerrada en su casa con sus abuelos, bueno, hasta que se la llevaron a Dinamarca y ahí también la pasó encerrada.

Se detuvo en una esquina y pensó: acababa de ver a sus pequeños hermanos. Si bien, ya los había visto en el diario hace unas semanas, y luego esa misma mañana en la televisión, mas no pensó que los vería en persona, por unos momentos.

Soltó una sonrisita. Le hubiera gustado acercarse más y conversar con ellos. Se veían muy adorables, y todos se parecían a Kid. También había conocido a la madre de sus hermanos, la actual esposa de Kid. A su parecer, no le pareció muy simpática. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando ella le vio, en ese momento, solo sintió ganas de alejarse. No tenía planeado ese tipo de acercamiento. Por lo menos no tan rápido. Acababa de llegar a la ciudad, debía ser cuidadosa.

Había llegado a Nevada hace tres días y, por cuestión de la hora y del clima, no pudo viajar directamente a Death City. Se quedó en Nevada en una habitación, para programarse bien, ordenar las ideas y los planes a seguir, para luego encaminarse a Death City. Ya sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer. Debía ser discreta, que nadie la viese, no aún. Debía familiarizarse más con la ciudad y conocerla mejor, observar y analizar a su gente, para luego armarse de valor y encarar a todos los que la engañaron.

Cruzó la calle y caminó por la otra vereda. Sintió un delicioso aroma a pan recién salido del horno. El aroma la llamaba y ella le seguía hasta que llegó fuera de una panadería. Miró desde afuera a la gente comprando dentro. Pudo notar la gran variedad de panes. Se le hizo agua la boca. Tenía mucha hambre y no había podido comer nada desde la tarde del día anterior. Metió su mano en el bolsillo pequeño del vestido y sacó unas pocas monedas. No le alcanzaba para nada.

Desde que salió del aeropuerto de Nevada, sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho dinero, y cuando se hospedó en un hostal, se le terminó por acabar. En su trayecto a Death City, iba pensando en que en su libro de encantamientos, debería haber un hechizo para multiplicar esas pocas monedas que tenía, y así hacerse con una fortuna, y poder comprar un buen desayuno y pagar una habitación decente.

Tendría que revisar completamente el libro, y no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo en ese momento. Moría de hambre. Tenía que ingeniárselas para tomar aunque sea un pan. En ese momento, un joven salió de la panadería cargando un saco de papel con pan caliente. Pasó por al lado de ella y el aroma del pan la llamó. Se dejó llevar por ese aroma y abrió sus ojos lentamente. El joven ya estaba a unos pasos de ella, alejándose, es entonces cuando Jumbiie afinó su mirada y murmuró mientras extendía sutilmente su brazo izquierdo.

- _Atrago..._

El saco del pan comenzó a moverse entre los brazos del joven, éste se percató del suceso extraño y exclamó:

-¿Uh?

Parecía que un pan del saco intentase escapar de él. El joven volteó extrañado y observó a Jumbiie, que era la única persona que estaba quieta, detrás de él. Mientras él se volteaba, Jumbiie fue bajando el brazo para que no notara que estaba haciendo un encantamiento.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó el joven algo descontento. Jumbiie solo se mostró ajena a lo sucedido, poniendo un rostro como si ella no tuviera nada que ver con el suceso y que solo andaba ahí de casualidad.

Al no recibir respuesta de la niña, el joven intentó volver a preguntar, puesto que nada de eso parecía normal ni frecuente de Death City, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una voz femenina le llamó.

-Soul, ¿qué está pasando? te estaba esperando en la otra cuadra.-Le reclamó una joven de cabellos cenizas y de ojos jade. Llevaba el cabello suelto y a la altura de un poco más abajo de sus hombros.

Él chico volteó para mirarla y responderle.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber, Maka.-Dijo en tono serio. Antes de continuar, volteó su rostro hacia Jumbiie, haciéndole seña a Maka para que la observase.-¿Qué está pasando?

Jumbiie se sintió observada, pues la chica le hizo caso al joven y la miró curiosa, primero el rostro, después la miró de pies a cabeza. Jumbiie sintió una extraña sensación en su interior, como si estuviera siendo observada desde adentro, se sintió vulnerable, pero trató de verse lo más normal posible. Llevó sus ojos azules hacia los de la chica y afinó su mirada. Pudo notar en el rostro de ella una expresión de deducir algo que no podría creer, parecía algo asombrada. En ese momento, sus ojos se conectaron: los de Maka, abiertos completamente, y los de Jumbiie, afinados con una expresión de seriedad y determinación.

Parecían estatuas, quietas, mientras los habitantes pasaban por sus costados, continuando con la rutina de la mañana. Soul miraba a Maka y luego a Jumbiie, para volver a mirar a Maka y después nuevamente a Jumbiie, sin entender nada ni mucho menos prestarle tanta importancia. En ese momento, Maka por fin dijo algo, o mas bien musitó:

-Jumbiie...

A lo que la aludida solo levantó la cabeza enarcando una ceja.

* * *

 **CHANNN!**

 **Aparición de Soul y Maka! ¿se imaginaron que ellos dos aparecerían en su momento? ¿o que serían claves para el desarrollo de la historia? :D**

 **Bueno~ ¿qué pasará ahora que Soul y Maka se encontraron con Jumbiie y saben que está viva? :0**

 **será un misterio.**

 **Buenoooo~ déjenme su opinión en los comentarios :D los estaré leyendo**

 **Besoooos**

 _ **LyTha** Shinigami_


	10. Entre las Sombras

**Holaa :D**

 **aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulooo**

 **Sin más:¡READING WAS SAID!**

 _ ***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 _ **ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS**_

* * *

Kid observaba de manera ajena a su ex compañero de batallas, BlackStar, que, como nunca, se encontraba en la Death Room. Desde hace ya años, BlackStar se había dedicado a realizar misiones en el extranjero, manteniéndose de viaje en viaje, en donde no asomaba ni un pelo en la ciudad de la muerte. Pero ya no era así. Había retornado hace unos pocos días y había estado frecuentando Shibusen. Ya se había hartado de tanto viaje y quería un poco de ''estabilidad'', por lo que trataba de convencer a Kid de que le permitiese quedarse en la ciudad.

-Eres uno de mis técnicos más fuertes. No puedo aceptar tu renuncia. Misteriosamente, has hecho un buen trabajo en el extranjero. Sería agradable que siguieras así.

-No estoy renunciando, Kid. Solo quiero quedarme aquí y hacer misiones en los alrededores ¿qué no entiendes?-habían pasado años, pero él mantenía su peculiar personalidad.

Kid solo afinó su mirada y lo miró seriamente.

-Te conozco. Para ti, la palabra ''estabilidad'' y la acción ''quedarte aquí'', son sinónimos de dártelas de vago. No pienso permitir eso.

Parecía que Kid quería terminar rápido con la discusión. Tenía asuntos que atender. Sobre sus brazos, cargaba un ramo de rosas de tono rosa pálido, esa mañana iba a visitar el lecho de Jumbiie para dejarle esas rosas, pensar un poco y luego retornar a la Death Room. No pensó que BlackStar se aparecería, nuevamente, a tratar de convencerlo de dejarlo quedarse ahí. Y no era que no quisiera, pero pensaba que lo correcto y más sensato era que él continuara con sus misiones en el extranjero, debía de aprovechar su éxito, aunque se cuestionaba un poco que su decisión de mantenerlo trabajando en otros países, era más para mantenerlo lejos.

Se dispuso a salir de la Death Room, importándole poco dejar a su amigo solo en ella, cuando la puerta se le abrió en la cara, antes de que él pudiera salir. Annette se asomó por el umbral y observó a Kid. Él se sorprendió de verla ahí, no sabía que lo visitaría.

Annette lo miró un poco curiosa.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-le preguntó-¿Y esas rosas?

Kid tartamudeó un poco. BlackStar que miraba desde atrás, le causó un poco de gracia el asunto. Se imaginó que Annette pensaría que, por la pinta de la situación, iría a ver a otra mujer, claramente esas rosas no eran para ella. Kid seguía sin responder, y Annette lo miraba directo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Parecía que Kid no iba a responderle, por lo que trató de adivinar.

-¿Vas a las afueras de la ciudad?

Pero Kid no le entendió.

-¿A las afueras?

Annette dio un paso hacia atrás y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su busto.

-Claro, a las afueras, ahí es donde está el cementerio, ¿no?

Kid dio un salto y se le cortó la respiración.

-A-ah...sí

Musitó, sudando frío. Annette soltó una pequeña sonrisa y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Kid para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, está todo bien. No es necesario que me sigas ocultando tus frecuentes visitas al cementerio.

Kid miró a su esposa, quien le transmitía tranquilidad con su mirada. En es momento, soltó un largo suspiro y relajó los hombros.

-Gracias...

Annette acarició los mechones de su esposo y se retiró de la Death Room. Kid volvió a soltar otro suspiro, aliviado porque Annette no se molestara.

-Joder, Kid. Que deprimente. Eres el peor esposo de este mundo.-Dijo BlackStar, a lo que Kid volteó para mirarlo.

-Por qué.-preguntó afinando la mirada.

-Pobre Anne. Se merece a un man detallista y que no le oculte nada.

-Tú no entiendes.-Le respondió molesto.

-He visto muchas películas, asique entiendo de estas cosas.-Habló autoproclamándose un sabio en temas de matrimonios.-¿Acaso te fijaste en su rostro cuando vio esas rosas?-le preguntó como si supiese todo.

-No.-respondió harto.

-Pues, soy un experto en mujeres. Ellas no saben aparentar lo que sienten realmente. Estoy seguro de que le hubiera encantado saber que esas rosas eran para ella.

-Estás hablando de más.

-Kid ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le regalaste rosas a Anne?

Kid cayó en su juego y comenzó a meditarlo.

-Creo que nunca lo he hecho.-respondió llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¿Ves? a eso me refiero. No eres detallista, y eso es lo que a las mujeres las vuelven locas.-suspiró para hacer una pausa y resignarse con su amigo shinigami.-...Ay Kid, pobre Anne...lo que tiene que soportar. Yo en su lugar, ya te hubiera pedido el divorcio.-Aclaró con los ojos cerrados, seguro de las decisiones que tomaría si, en otra extraña dimensión, fuese mujer. Kid soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. Lo volvió a pensar y, sí, lo mejor era denegar la petición de BlackStar de dárselas de vago y mandarlo lo antes posible fuera del país.

Kid volteó para darle la espalda y abrió la gran puerta de la Death Room.

-No te quito más tiempo.-Le dijo fríamente, a lo que BlackStar caminó hacia él y antes de salir por el umbral, le dijo.

-Kid, no tienes remedio. Lo mejor será que me quede en Death City para ayudarte con tus problemas matrimoniales.-Y sin más, se retiró. Kid frunció el ceño aguantándose la ira y también se retiró de la Death Room, cerrando la puerta desde afuera.

* * *

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó Maka, al escuchar con atención toda la historia de lo sucedido con Jumbiie y su ''muerte''. Los tres se encontraban en el apartamento de Soul y Maka. Cuando se encontraron en el centro con Jumbiie, No dudaron en llevársela al apartamento para que explicara lo que había pasado y cómo era que estaba viva. Jumbiie había accedido a la invitación puesto que al parecer, ellos eran amigos de su madre cuando era estudiante de Shibusen, además de conocer a Kid desde mucho antes que a su propia madre. Maka y Jumbiie estaban sentadas en el mismo sillón del living, con la pequeña maleta de la menor al costado, mientras que Soul escuchó toda la historia de pie, apoyado en la mesa, detrás de ellas.

-Así es.-Afirmó la menor en un tono serio.-Es por eso que estoy aquí. Tengo que destapar la verdad.

-Joder, no puedo creer que Stein y Marie san hayan sido capaz de armar toda esta mentira. ¿Con qué fin?-exclamó Soul, atónito igual que Maka.

Maka volvió a mirar a Jumbiie que, aunque su rostro se veía sereno y sin expresión, podía notar en su alma que estaba muy afligida y con miedo. Maka se acercó un poco a ella, a lo que reaccionó con un salto, alejándose un poco.

-Tranquila, Jumbiie. Nosotros estamos de tu lado. Como te había dicho, fuimos todos compañeros en Shibusen, más que eso, somos muy amigos. Crona y yo eramos inseparables.-Le habló con una sonrisa, lo que pareció tranquilizar un poco a Jumbiie. Maka se volvió a acercar y acarició suavemente su cabello. Jumbiie recibió con temor esas caricias, hasta que se acostumbró un poco a ello.-Puedes sentirte como en casa, Jumbiie. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó asombrada.

-Así es.-Habló Soul desde atrás.-Tus abuelos deben intuir que tus intenciones eran venir para acá. Deben estar alerta, esperándote. A ellos no les conviene que esta gran mentira se sepa.

-Soul, ¿crees que sean tan drásticos?-preguntó Maka.

-Claro que sí. Fueron capaces de mentirnos a todos y en especial a Kid, se llevaron lejos a Jumbiie para alimentar esta mentira, han pasado años y nunca se arrepintieron ni dijeron nada ¿y piensas que ahora no harán nada al respecto?

Maka volvió a mirar a Jumbiie.

-Es verdad. Jumbiie, quédate aquí. Nosotros te protegeremos, además, no tienes a donde ir.

-No lo sé...

Maka tomó sus manos y se acercó.

-Jumbiie, déjanos ayudarte con esto. Si estás sola, será difícil, podrían hacerte algo con tal de alejarte de nuevo. Pero si confías y te quedas aquí, nosotros te ayudaremos. Hasta el día de hoy, somos muy cercanos a Kid, déjanos ayudarte.-Le dedicó una agradable sonrisa de confianza.-Además, han pasado cosas estos años, la ciudad ya no es la misma, Kid es el nuevo shinigami sama y también... él...-no sabía si decirlo o no.

-Tiene esposa e hijos.-Dijo soltándose de las manos de Maka, poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la ciudad. Maka entristeció un poco. Al parecer, Jumbiie ya estaba enterada de eso.

Maka suspiró y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Jumbiie, Kid te quiso mucho, no sabes lo triste que estuvo cuando volvió de esa misión y le dijeron que habías muerto. Estaba devastado. Aún así, con los años que han pasado, estoy segura de que él sigue queriéndote y que te echa mucho de menos.-Jumbiie volteó y la miró a los ojos con un poco de tristeza.-Por favor, Jumbiie, déjanos ayudarte. Quédate con nosotros.

Jumbiie bajó la mirada y sonrió de lado.

-Esta bien, un poco de ayuda no me vendrá mal.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Maka, abrazando a Jumbiie fuerte, ésta se tensó por lo inesperado que había sido mientras que Soul sonreía complacido.

Luego la soltó y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Aquí no te faltará nada, mi pequeña Jumbiie.-la menor sonrió apenada.-Bien Soul, lleva la maletita de nuestra allegada a la habitación de visitas.-Le ordenó, por lo que tomó la maleta y la llevó.-Bueno, ya que está todo mejor, prepararé un buen desayuno para que te alimentes bien~ y de paso, me cuentas todo lo demás.

Maka se dirigió a la cocina y detrás de ella, la seguía Jumbiie.

* * *

El día había transcurrido rápido, eran las ocho de la noche y Death City caía con el asomar de la luna. Ya estaba oscuro y las luces de los faros iluminaban las calles. En la mansión Death, Annette tomaba el té en el sofá del living. Los niños se hallaban en la habitación, en tranquilidad. El ambiente era tranquilo y sereno. Annette escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y el de la puerta central abrirse, para dar paso a Kid. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, sabía que era su esposo, percibía su alma. Miraba su taza de té que dejaba cuidadosamente sobre la mesita, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su esposo quien, caminaba en dirección hacia ella.

Kid la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y, en sus manos, cargaba un gran ramo de rosas de un color rojo vivo. Annette miró el ramo atónita. Con los ojos bien abiertos. No saludó a Kid, solo le preguntó.

-¿Y esas rosas? ¿no habías ido al cementerio?- Annette miraba las rosas y luego a Kid.

-Claro que fui.-Respondió animado.-Estas son para ti.-agregó, extendiéndole el gran ramo a su esposa.

Annette no reaccionó tan rápido, por lo que no extendió los brazos para tomarlas. Ni siquiera se puso de pie. Kid se acercó más a ella y volvió a extenderle el ramo. Finalmente, habló.

-¿Para...mi?

-¿Tan extraño es que quiera ser detallista con mi mujer?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Annette lo miró a los ojos y respondió.

-Honestamente, sí.-declaró un poco apenada. Pues la sonrisa de Kid había desaparecido.

-Oh...-soltó, bajando la mirada, y con él, también el ramo, pues Annette aún no se lo recibía.-Lo siento.

Annette se puso de pie rápidamente y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Kid.

-Tranquilo.-Le dedicó una sonrisa.-Haces el intento, y eso es lo que vale.

Ambos sonrieron y bajaron sus cabezas, haciendo que sus frentes se tocaran, luego, Annette tomó el rostro de Kid entre sus delicadas manos y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. Al separarse, ella le volvió a sonreír, y él la miró un poco anonadado por su reacción. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, preguntó:

-¿Entonces no me pedirás el divorcio?

-¿Qué?-exaltó Annette, haciéndose para atrás con un saltito, con una expresión en su rostro de extrañeza.

-¿Qué?-reaccionó Kid, haciendo como si realmente no hubiese preguntado nada. Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo en ese momento. Annette sonrió de lado y se acercó nuevamente a Kid y retiró el gran ramo de rosas de sus brazos. Era mejor cambiar el tema.

-B-bueno... será mejor llevar estas rosas a un florero.-Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se retiró con el ramo en brazos. Kid le hizo unas señas con la mano, sonriendo estúpidamente, al retirarse por el umbral, Kid soltó un largo suspiro, sintiéndose el idiota más grande del universo mismo. No por la pregunta que le había hecho, sino por caer en los juegos de BlackStar.

Desde afuera de la mansión, y entre los arbustos del jardín delantero, se encontraba Jumbiie observando cautelosamente. Su rostro no tenía una expresión definida, pero era como si no sintiese nada. No había podido evitar escapar del departamento de Maka y echarle un vistazo a la Mansión. Recordaba un poco el recorrido, de las dos veces que había ido antes. Se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar al jardín sin ser vista y observar. Intentó mirar por la ventana, pero le fue imposible. Lograba escuchar murmullos y conversaciones, pero nada más allá de eso. Se encogió un poco en el arbusto cuando escuchó unos pasos, para luego notar un poco de oscuridad. Habían apagado las luces del primer piso. No era de extrañarse, ya era tarde. Salió de su escondite y soltó un suspiro. Sentía que en realidad, ella no hacía falta en ese lugar, que no pertenecía o que nunca perteneció a la familia shinigami.

Jumbiie volteó para mirar hacia la calle, tal vez era hora de partir, pero quiso ir más allá y bordeó la mansión y se escabulló esta vez por el jardín trasero. Estaba algo oscuro, por lo que no podía ver bien, pero lograba reconocerlo. Recordaba que aquel jardín, lo miraba desde el gran ventanal del living, sus rosas marchitas y secas, en ese entonces. Pero ahora que estaba ahí de nuevo -en otras circunstancias, claramente- podía ver las rosas entre otras plantas, bien cuidadas. Jumbiie sonrió al ver lo lindas que estaban, hasta la tierra estaba húmeda, por lo que asumió que habían sigo regadas no hace mucho. Dio unos pasos y se acercó un poco a ellas. Las rosas eran su ''especialidad'', tocó el pétalo de una de ellas e hizo que creciera un poco. Acercó su fina nariz y olfateó su dulce aroma. En ese momento, una luz del segundo piso se encendió, iluminando gran parte del jardín trasero. Jumbiie se hizo para atrás y se apegó lo más posible a la pared de la mansión, para no ser vista. Se mantuvo quieta, tratando se calmarse, cuestionándose si acaso la habrán visto. Sin embargo, la situación no mejoró, Escuchó como abrían el pestillo del ventanal de esa habitación, para luego escuchar unos pasos relajados caminar por el balcón, que daba justamente hacia el jardín. Jumbiie contuvo la respiración, sentía que si respiraba, la podrían oír. Pero en realidad, no supo qué hacer, si mirar hacia arriba y ver a la persona que se hallaba allí, a unos metros de ella, aunque ya sabía mas menos quién era, y quizá por eso mismo tenía miedo de levantar la cabeza, tal vez no se sentía preparada para volver a mirarlo. Cerró sus ojos y dirigió su cabeza hacia el frente. Trató de calmarse. Abrió los ojos y miró el jardín, ya más iluminado por la luz que emanaba de la habitación.

Gracias a la luz, podía ver las sombras que se creaban en su entorno, en la gran muralla de al fondo, que limitaba el jardín y la propiedad. Entonces, mirando en la muralla las sombras, pudo visualizar perfectamente la sombra que generaba el balcón del segundo piso, y con el, la silueta que, a pesar de los años, conocía muy bien. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, logrando por fin, volver a ver a Kid.

Se estremeció un poco, sintió como que una llama le recorría el cuerpo completamente, dificultándole respirar. Llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro y tapó su boca. Tantos años había pensado en él, en querer volver a verlo y ahora, estaba a unos metros de él, contemplándolo y sin poder hacer nada. Lo observó completamente, en su serenidad tan característica. Se mantenía igual a aquellos años, solo se le veía facciones más maduras y esa gran capa negra lo hacía ver más adulto de lo que quizá era, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Tenía sus manos apoyadas en la baranda del balcón, mientras observaba tranquilamente la vista, alzando de ves en cuando la mirada para mirar las estrellas. Jumbiie se mantuvo estática y, al igual que él, alzó la cabeza y miró las estrellas junto con él. tal vez por el momento, era lo único que podían hacer juntos. Se sintió tranquila, como si la serenidad del alma de Kid pudiera sincronizarse con la de ella, transmitiéndole sus emociones, sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar las estrellas, cuando escuchó que Kid se movía y retornaba a su habitación. Jumbiie se enderezó y dio unos pasos despacio para ver como Kid se alejaba de ella. Cerró el pestillo del ventanal y en cuestión de segundos, se apagó la luz d la habitación, quedando en completa oscuridad en el jardín. Bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro. No lo podía creer, había vuelto a ver a Kid.

Levantó el rostro y miró las rosas que estaban a su costado. Sonrió de lado y posó su mano completa sobre una gran cantidad de ellas y las hizo crecer a una gran altura. Luego las soltó y miró como éstas seguían creciendo, enredándose entre ellas mismas, algunas apegándose a la pared de la mansión, para seguir creciendo.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! te busqué por todos lados ¡estaba preocupada!-gritaba al borde del llanto Maka, que asfixiaba a Jumbiie con un fuerte abrazo de preocupación.

Apenas Jumbiie había entrado al apartamento, Maka se le tiró encima. Soul, que estaba sentado en el sofá, también se aproximó a ella, pero no de manera efusiva como Maka. Jumbiie se soltó de su abrazo y le respondió un su semblante serio.

-Salí a dar una vuelta, eso es todo.

-Jumbiie, pudiste avernos avisado. Estábamos muy preocupados.-exclamó un poco más tranquila.-Llegamos a pensar que te habían atrapado...-mencionó con un poco de temor, a lo que Jumbiie enarcó una ceja.-¿A dónde fuiste?

Jumbiie bajó la mirada y trató de aparentar sus emociones.

-Tenía que hacerlo.-soltó.-Tenía que acercarme.

Soul y Maka se miraron y pensaron que la niña se había vuelto loca y que había hecho acto de presencia, mostrándose, sin ningún plan meditado.

-¿Fuiste a...?

Jumbiie soltó una pequeña risa de lamento y continuó.

-Aunque hayan pasado seis años, haberlo visto, fue como si tan solo lo hubiera visto ayer.

Maka entristeció al entender que Jumbiie había vuelto a ver a Kid. Dio unos pasos y se acercó a ella, un poco asustada aún.

-Jumbiie...¿se encontraron?

-No.-musitó.-sólo los observé desde las sombras.

Soul y Maka soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Jumbiie, por favor no vuelvas a hacer esto, es peligroso. Imagínate si él te hubiera visto. Pensaría que se está volviendo loco.-Exclamó.

-Kid ya es un demente.-Soltó entre risas Soul, que ya estaba calmado.-Bueno, ya todo está aclarado. Jumbiie ha vuelto y no pasó nada malo, Maka, ni se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, la niña es muy lista. Bueno, ¿quién quiere té?-habló para tranquilizar el ambiente que estaba un poco tenso todavía. Pero aquello no funcionó, porque Jumbiie abandonó el living y se dirigió hacia la habitación que le habían asignado.

-¿Estará molesta por algo?-soltó Soul. Pero Maka no le respondió. Soltó un suspiro y fue tras ella.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó despacio Maka, mientras introducía su cabeza por el umbral. Notó que la habitación estaba a oscuras y, que solo se iluminaba por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y traspasaba las cortinas.-Estás muy a oscuras, linda.-dijo ya adentrandose en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Jumbiie estaba sentada en su cama, mirando hacia ninguna dirección en concreto. Solo tenía la mirada fría, dura y seria. Maka iba con las intenciones de alegrar el asunto con algún comentario positivo y agradable, por lo menos para que Jumbiie sonriera y entrara más en confianza con ella. Pero al verla allí, ver su mirada, sus gestos y su carácter, la hizo caer en cuenta que no era la niña que siempre se imaginó. Soltó un suspiro y prefirió sincerarse. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y se arrodilló.

-Jumbiie...qué pasó contigo...-soltó en un suspiro. A lo que la aludida la miró enarcando una ceja. Maka continuó, esta vez con una sonrisa de lástima.-En aquellos años, Kid me contaba maravillas de ti, que eras una niña muy tierna y adorable. Que tenías una sonrisa muy encantadora...-Jumbiie abrió sutilmente sus ojos por la impresión.- Él me decía que eras una niña muy amable y amorosa...quiero saber qué pasó con esa niña...qué pasó contigo...-Maka miró con súplica a Jumbiie, para poder entenderla mejor, pero ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, respondiéndole dándole la espalda.

-La soledad a veces hace lo suyo.-respondió sin ninguna expresión. Maka la miró desde el suelo y, asimismo, se deslizó hasta quedar delante de ella, otra vez. Contempló esa mirada seria y no logró evitar soltar una risita por pensar a quién le recordaba esa mirada.

-Pero ya no estás sola...-le declaró tomando sus brazos, soltando una gran sonrisa de confianza.-Y sé que aún eres esa linda niñita, desesperada, que solo busca amor.

Jumbiie miró los ojos de Maka. Escuchar sus palabras le hacían mucho sentido. Ya no podía seguir reteniéndolo. Estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles y sentía que, después de años sola en Dinamarca, sentía cariño y aprecio hacia su persona. No lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se humedecieron, se había cansado de ser fuerte. Abrazó por los hombros y Maka y soltó unas lágrimas. Maka la abrazó y le acarició sus cabellos rosas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lograr tener la confianza de Jumbiie, y no solo eso, sino también haber recuperado su esencia.

Besó su mejilla y continuó abrazándola.

-Tranquila, ya no estás sola, ya no...

-Esta mentira duele mucho, no sé lidiar con esto...- dijo entre sollozos, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido. Maka soltó una pequeña risa al recordar a su antigua amiga.

-jeje, tu madre siempre decía eso.-le confesó con una sonrisa.

-Eh? ¿mi mamá?-preguntó calmándose un poco.

-Por supuesto, ella era muy tímida cuando llegó a Shibusen.-Las pestañas enperladas en lágrimas de Jumbiie, pestañearon. Le entró la duda desde cuándo que su madre y ella se conocían.

-¿Eran muy amigas?

-Claro que sí! yo la quería muchísimo. la sigo queriendo, claro.

Jumbiie despejó algunos de sus cabellos de su rostro y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ayudarme?

Maka cerró los ojos y miró hacia el suelo. Jumbiie podía ver que en su mirada había una pizca de tristeza.

-Dudo que lo sepas, Jumbiie. Pero antes de que nacieras, Crona me asignó como tu madrina.-Jumbiie se impresionó por aquella confesión, que se llevó la mano a la boca.-Bueno, después pasó lo que pasó y dada las circunstancias, jamás pude conocerte. Jamás pude hacer nada por ti y ahora tengo la oportunidad para enmendarme y créeme, que no la desperdiciaré. Haré lo que sea para proteger y ayudar a mi ahijada.-Aquello último lo dijo con determinación y seguridad, lo que le causó gracia a Jumbiie y se permitió sonreír.

-Vaya, asique era verdad, tienes una sonrisa encantadora.-Dijo Maka con una sonrisa. Jumbiie volvió a sonreír y abrazó nuevamente a Maka.

-Gracias...-musitó.

Maka volvió a sonreír. La abrazó fuerte y habló para ya cerrar esos malos momentos.

-Bueno, vamos por esos té. Soul nos está esperando.-Dijo con una sonrisa, tomándole la mano a Jumbiie.

-De acuerdo.-Le respondió animada.

Luego, ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde Soul seguía parado, apoyado en la pared.

-Eh?

-¿Qué esperas, Soul? vinimos a tomar té.-reclamó Maka, haciendo burla, lo cual le causó gracia a Jumbiie.

-A la orden.- respondió él, marchándose rápidamente a la cocina, contento porque Maka logró convencer a Jumbiie. Salió de la cocina con una pequeña tetera hervida y se sentó en la mesa junto a las chicas. Luego, sirvió té en cada una de las tazas.

-Que lo disfrutes, Jumbiie.-le habló Maka, que ya sostenía su taza entre sus manos.

Jumbiie tomó su taza y antes de beber, le dio un soplo. Luego cerró los ojos y dirigió su taza a su boca, dio un pequeño sorbo y exclamó.

-Waa~ té de calabaza~-exclamó alegre- Años que no lo tomaba!-Luego volvió a beber de éste, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Maka y Soul sonrieron y le preguntaron.

-¿Lo habías tomado antes?

-Claro que sí~ aquí, pero en Dinamarca no hay, por lo que todos estos años no había podido tomar. Lo echaba de menos~

Y con una sonrisa, volvió a beber de su taza. Soul y Maka se miraron y sonrieron, sintieron que por fin, Jumbiie había entrado en confianza y había dejado de lado el dolor y resentimiento. Ahora, para ellos, se les haría más fácil poder ayudarla.

* * *

 **Hola a tooodos :D**

 **Disculen la demora, pero me tomó sus días escribir este capítulo, además de que salió más largo de lo que contemplé. Pero bueeeno, aquí está :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3 nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente :D Bye~**

 ** _LyTha Shinigami..._**


End file.
